Luminescent
by My Writing Is This
Summary: From one world to the next. Are some things chance, or are some things meant to be? For Grace it was a chance encounter brought on by a cosmic phenomenon. Alone and somewhere she didn't recognize, something wonderful and completely crazy happened. No matter the 'how', it was meant to be. Keeping it would be the challenge. Love was worth the risk. Worth the fight. Worth everything.
1. What Was

**Disclaimer: Anything from the 2009 Star Trek is not mine.**

**A/N: I've edited this story quite a bit. Not so much the first chapter but there is definite changes to the second and so forth. Granted only two chapters have made it on here but the story has been developing for quite some time now. I hope you like it and, as always, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Nothing but blue waters, white clouds, and the shapes of the continents lay before me. A grin smeared across my face as I beheld my planet. The serene feeling at seeing my home made everything else fall away, a moment that stays with you for years to come. The sandy beaches, the forests, the caves…everything that made life exciting. The only exception being space. The thrill of flying, of going to other words, of knowing that there is more out there. Traveling to unknown places, making alliances and learning as much as possible. It was a single thought and yet it felt like it lasted forever. Coming out from the depths of my mind the only sounds I heard were coming from the small single-person ship that I'm the pilot of. I looked up to see a picture of my parents. I hadn't been home in quite a while. But I would be home soon. They would be happy to see me.

"Welcome home, Grace."

"Hey, boys." I smiled at I was greeted at the base.

Hearing the whistles I looked to see my old friends coming towards me.

"Grace!"

"Will!" I said as he embraced me.

"It's been too long." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm home now." I grinned and made my way inside.

Everything was the same. Even my locker was the same. I changed quickly, letting loose my long brown hair, finally freeing it from being pulled back for so long. The pictures of Will and I were still there. The smile on my face faded. He looked good. Too good for how we had left things. It was hard but necessary. It had to end. Or so I kept telling myself. I was always away, he didn't like space. It just wasn't meant to be.

"You okay?" Will asked as he leaned against the locker.

"They're still here." I smiled up at him.

"If you wanted them gone I figured you'd just do it yourself." He replied.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Can I take you home?"

"Of course."

Home…it was going to be awkward. The drive alone seemed to be far too short. San Francisco hadn't changed a bit. The traffic, the mass amount of people, the never ending lights…yup, home. Just on the outskirts of the city the large house came into view. It was modest and yet people knew who lived there. Will drove up the drive slowly, giving me time to pull myself together.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked me.

"Wanna walk me in?" I asked in response.

He chuckled, "Sure."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Are you that afraid to face your parents? It's only been a year."

"A year where I never told them where I was and only rarely contacted them. And it's not parents plural that I'm worried about. Just my dad."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"You know me well."

"Well enough to know that you're stalling. Now, get out of the damn car."

I groaned and opened the door, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before going up to the door. I pushed the door open, the familiar smells filling my nostrils. I could smell my mom's perfume, dinner cooking in the kitchen and, as odd as it sounded, the smell of my dad's shirts. The clothes were all washed with the same detergent but his always smelled different. Something that's stuck with me for as long as I could remember. There was the sound of clicking as the two family golden retrievers came skidding into view. I immediately bent down and embraced the two dogs. Giddy at the site of them. Their tongues licking anything they could place them on. I laughed before someone cleared their throat. The dogs immediately looked up before calmly walking and sitting at my father's sides. I stood, leaving my bag on the floor, and stepped toward him.

"Hi, Daddy." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Grace." He said without a smile.

This was what I was afraid of. Him not yelling, him hardly saying a word would be more painful than if he did yell, or at least spoke his mind. He was not known for his quiet tongue.

"You're not going to say anything?" I asked him timidly.

"What is it that you'd like me to say?" He asked. I didn't have a response to that. "Other than…welcome home."

I looked up and a grin was on his face. Immediately relaxing, I moved into his arms, hugging him like I had never hugged anyone. "I missed you." I told him as tears filled my eyes.

"I missed you too." He smiled. "Thanks for getting her home, Will."

"You're welcome sir. Grace, see you around?"

"Yeah." I told him.

"Now, come on. Your mother will be eager to see you."

"I'm eager to see her too." I smiled.

It seemed like old times. My mom cooked dinner and we ate as we talked about everything that had happened while I was gone. I filled them in on the missions I had been on. The places I had gone. I spent most of my time on Vulcan. As an ambassador I traveled to several planets, bringing peace and knowledge from everywhere I had been. It seemed the only place I never went to was the one place I belonged to the most. I knew my father was proud of me. I knew that he was pleased to hear of my success and even my failures along the way. My mom was always afraid of me being in space but she knew my reasons and in the end was happy with my choices. Yet, at the same time, I knew both would be happier if I just stayed at home. If I had taken a job on base, watching screens, and translating messages. I would have been safer but I loved the freedom of space. There was nothing better than that.

"Did you ever go to Romula?" My father asked.

"No, not so much." I told him.

"From what I understand, Spock has been dealing with them." My mother added.

"And that's why I've hardly ever gone. He's doing a fine job. He's doing everything he can. It takes up a lot of his time. I'm needed other places."

"You've gone far." My mother grinned at me.

I smiled back, "I have too much Dad in me."

"And that's a good thing." He said pointing a finger at me.

I laughed and nodded. It was true. I loved being like my father. He was a fantastic man. Known for his bravery and loyalty of his crew in his prime. He was amazing. Since I was a child I wanted to be exactly like him. He was my idol and my best friend. Even if he didn't know that.

And as much as I wanted to stay and to enjoy my parents and life on earth, the call from space was always present. It took only a few short months for me to return to my ship, knowing that I would need to leave. I couldn't handle being grounded anymore. I loved it here but I needed to fly. I needed to be up there. It would be hard, but I would promise to not be gone long. Come back every few weeks or so depending on my journeys. It would be worth it. It was always worth it. A little talking, a little combat, and some home time were all that I needed to survive.

* * *

><p>Earth was once again a round ball behind me. It looked beautiful from space. The stars around you and the beautiful planet sitting amongst them. I smiled before making the decision to go see Spock. It had been a long time since the last time I had seen him. A visit was due and he always had wise words to tell me. After seeing him I always felt smarter and more prepared for the world around me. I was in the middle of deep space when a shock wave hit me, a black hole appearing in front of me, seemingly from nowhere. The pull was too strong and I soon found myself in its grasp, moving closer and closer to it. I tried to break free but it was no use. I was pulled through, coming out into chaos. A massive ship was in front of me. As it started to shoot I went into warp, only it was two seconds to late. Right before I was gone, the back of my ship was hit. As I came out of the warp I lost control. Keeping it long enough to send for help as I crash landed back onto Earth.<p> 


	2. Saved

_**Chapter Two: Saved**_

There were voices. I was unable to understand what they were saying. There was an immense amount of pain. A fogginess that seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. I couldn't concentrate. I managed to crack my eyes open, seeing a man leaning over me. The look of fear written across his face, water dripping on me from his wet form. It was then that the fog settled over me and then blackness took me.

"She's coding!" He alerted his team.

"Grab the crash cart!"

"I'm starting compressions."

He started to push down on her chest, blood oozing out of the wound on her side. He breathed life into her, even though it seemed there was none there. Again and again he compressed and breathed, unwilling to give up. Her skin was tinted blue, her body cold from the water. There was little hope. But any at all would keep him going.

The cart was brought. He ordered epinephrine to be pumped into her system. Her wound was packed and wrapped. They were soon on the move, quickly getting her to the medical bay. He continued chest compressions, knowing that if he stopped she would be lost. As the doors opened they rushed her onto a table, working quickly to stop the bleeding. The paddles were brought and a shock was given. After a series of shocks the monitor finally started to beep. Opening the wound further he repaired the damage inside as fast as he could. Flushing it with antibiotics and closing it up as he ordered a warm lavage to help warm her body. A heating blanket as well to aid in warming her. Opening up the IV lines, he hoped it was enough to give her body the boost it needed. Enough to give him hope that she would last the night. It all seemed to take an enormous amount of time even though when they finally lay her to rest in a secure room it was like no time had passed at all.

Exhausted, he sat at the work station across from the room, seeing her through the glass. She was to be monitored at all times. It may have been a simple mistake that led to the crash but no chances were to be made. Until they knew what happened she wasn't to be left alone. And as modest as he was, he was one of the finest doctors on base, and would more than likely be there all night.

"Long day?" A friend said walking up to him.

"Very. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just checking in. Seeing if you wanted to grab dinner."

"Not tonight, Jim."

"Alright, have fun with whatever you got going on in there." He said looking at the woman. "She's hot. Hopefully she'll last the night."

"Very sensitive of you." He replied blandly. If he hadn't been so exhausted he would have told him off for such a comment, but after the days happenings he just didn't have the energy.

"Lighten up, Bones." Jim smiled and left.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? Ball park figure."

Jim just smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>There was a soft beeping, the first sound I heard. My eyes wouldn't open. As hard as I tried, they didn't even flutter. My body felt heavy and dead. I could only hope that it wasn't. I was groggy but tried hard to focus when the beeping was no longer the only sound in the room.<p>

"You're looking better today." A male voice spoke. "Hopefully you'll wake up soon. We're all curious to know what happened to you."

My mind was racing but it didn't seem to do any good. My eyes would not open and my body seemed to feel heavier and heavier as the voice faded and blackness once again ensued.

The next time I started to wake there was only beeping. It became a kind of comfort. The same sound, the same rate, it was a constant that was something to hold on too. At the same time it was annoying. I think it was that aspect of it that made my eyes finally flutter open. The room was dimly lit, a brighter light coming through the glass wall and doors. I turned my head to see a man sitting behind a desk, his brows furrowed as he concentrated on his work. I tried moving my arms and legs but instead of movement I was met with pain. I couldn't help the tears that started to run from the corners of my eyes. I tried holding it in but a cry escaped my lungs. The man was in the room almost instantaneously.

"It's okay." He said looking me over. "This will help." He told me as he pushed something through my IV.

The pain stopped in a matter of seconds and soon I felt tired again. I felt like I had been asleep for days and yet my eyes felt heavy. The man leaned over me, meeting my eyes. He looked kind. He also had the look of worry on his face. I was sure he could see the pain and fear written across my own. As he looked at me, his face softened, and I felt his hand slip into mine.

"You're going to be okay." He told me gently.

I could only make a soft noise in return. Moments later blackness started to fill my vision before unconsciousness overtook me again.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. My body feeling rejuvenated and fresh. I looked to the side to see no one behind the desk. I don't know how long I had been unconscious but my body no longer seared with pain. There was a dull throb but I could handle that. I didn't know where I was or what exactly had happened. Sitting up, my head spun, making me shut my eyes again until it stopped. Pulling the IV from my hand, I ignored the blood that spilled from the hole. Tearing off a piece of sheet, I wrapped it around my hand before fleeing the room. The sky was dark outside. I was thankful for the night. There didn't appear to be any alarms as I ran down the halls. It seemed to take forever to find the way out. Once it was in site I bolted, only just before I got there I was grabbed. My first reaction was to scream and to fight. It was pathetic but I didn't know what was going on. He tried to speak but I couldn't hear him over my own voice. He forced me to the floor, pinning my arms as he straddled me.<p>

"Enough!" He shouted.

I stopped yelling, my throat sore. I looked up at him as I tried to catch my breath. He was frowning but I recognized his face. It was a nice face. His hair fell forward. I could tell it was usually pushed to the side. He was attractive. I couldn't deny that. But I still didn't know what he wanted.

"Please, don't hurt me." I pleaded. My voice whiny and almost unrecognizable as my own.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He frowned harder and got off of me before helping me to my feet. "I've spent the last two weeks healing you."

"Two weeks?" I asked him.

"What happened?" He asked.

My mind tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure. "I don't know." I told him. "I'm suddenly very tired." I added as I put my hand across my forehead.

"Come on; let's get you back to your bed." He said placing one hand on my lower back, the other gripping my arm to keep me steady.

Nodding, I let him lead me back to my room, even allowed him to pull the covers back over me. I refused the IV and he didn't argue. I lay on my side, facing him as he sat in a chair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked putting the back of his hand across my forehead.

"I don't know." I replied, furrowing my brows as I shut my eyes. "Tired. Groggy."

"It was a bit touch and go there for a while." He stated. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." I told him, opening my eyes again. He looked like an honest man. I averted my eyes from his. Trying to recall what happened.

"It's okay." He told me with a small smile. "You suffered a severe trauma. It would be perfectly normal for you to not remember."

"I was in my ship." I frowned as I remembered. "I was on my way to meet an old friend." I told him and paused again. "Then something happened. I don't remember what but it was big." I said shutting my eyes, feeling a headache come on.

"It's okay. You don't have to remember everything right now." He smiled taking my hand and squeezing it.

Opening my eyes, I met his brown ones, feeling calmer for some reason. "What happened on your end?" I asked, seeing a level of sadness in his eyes. He just looked at me a moment. "That bad?" I asked softly, suddenly not wanting to know.

"It wasn't good." He finally told me. "We, ah - we pulled you from your ship. You crashed into a lake near the Academy." He said and paused. "We got you to shore but you were already unresponsive. Your heart stopped so we went through the motions to get it started again." He paused again.

I couldn't help the tears that had sprung to my eyes. "It's okay. Go on." I told him.

He nodded, squeezing my hand again. "We repaired the damage the crash had caused, warmed you up, and then you've been in here. There was little improvement over the first several days but then you started to improve. You continued to improve but had yet to wake up. You did a few days ago briefly, but then you fell unconscious again, until now of course."

"Wow." I said just looking at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "But you pulled through." He smiled.

"Was it you who took care of me?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you. For saving my life." I told him squeezing his hand this time.

"You're welcome." He smiled sweetly.

"You should tell me your name."

"Leonard McCoy." He smiled. "But I go by Bones mostly. Not that I have a choice. I hate it actually."

"Bones?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Actually it's really short. One word: Jim." He said and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh lightly, assuming it was a friend of his. "What is your name?"

"Grace." I told him.

"Grace." He repeated with a small smile.

"Yeah." I said suddenly uneasy.

"Well, Grace, you should rest. You're not 100% yet." He told me.

"Alright, Bones." I smiled at him.

"I'll answer to just about anything but that." He smirked as he stood. "Sleep. I'll check on you tomorrow."

"You've been here the whole time, haven't you?" I asked him. He nodded. "Why leave now? I'm not even tired anymore."

"You might not be. But I'm exhausted." He smiled.

I nodded, giving him a small smile. He gently patted the side of my knee, winking, before leaving the room. I lay there, the lights slowly dimming in the building. I wasn't sure if I was the only person there or not, but I knew I was safe. I would call my family tomorrow. Tell them I was okay. They didn't know who I was, so I could only assume that no one was contacted about my whereabouts. My family would be worried. Will would be worried. Just thinking about calling everyone was exhausting. I was more tired than I had felt a moment ago. Sleep took me without my permission, but it felt wonderful.

* * *

><p>Waking up to papers shuffling; I opened my eyes to see Bones sitting in the chair going through charts. I just watched him. The way his brows were furrowed as he read. The way he put his fingers against his temple. This wasn't the first time I'd watched him. It had been nearly a week since I'd finally woken up and he'd been nearby through the entirety of it. He was the one to hold my hand when I couldn't get a hold of my family. No one knew where they were. But Bones was nice enough to sit with me for hours while I vented about it. Kirk wasn't that common of a name. Bones's friend even had the last name Kirk. It was a common enough name and yet my family couldn't be found. Which was just one highlight of the week's events. Most of it was spent talking to my rescuer. Which was the true highlight of the week. Smiling at him, I shifted, getting his attention.<p>

His focused look was immediately erased as he looked up at me. "You're awake." He said with a smile.

"I guess so." I smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he placed the back of his hand against my forehead.

"I feel good, actually." I said and sat up.

He hit the button, raising the head of the bed. Smiling at him, he sat on the edge it and gave me a once over. "You definitely seem to have recovered well."

"Does that mean I get to leave?" I asked getting excited.

"Soon." He smiled.

"Soon? All I get is soon?" I frowned at him. "I'd really like to get out of here. I'm not very fond of hospitals."

"Yeah, I know, but you nearly died and you need to take it easy." He replied.

"But I feel fine." I told him.

"Yes, but no." He said and smiled at me.

"In this moment I really don't like you." I said furrowing my brows.

"Bones!"

He frowned and turned his head toward the sound. I smiled softly, knowing it must be the ominous friend he'd been telling me about. It was another younger man who came in. I practically flew out of the bed, the beeping accelerating as my heart started to race. He gave me an odd look before looking me up and down.

"She's much prettier when she's awake." He said crossing his arms.

"Don't say that!" I frowned at him, my head still wrapping my head around the revelation I just had. Pulling off all the hospital gear from my body, I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong with her?" He frowned at Bones, concern in his voice.

"Knock it off, Jim." He said and stepped up to me.

"Oh God…" I said reaching for Bones as he came around. Then another revelation hit me and I looked at him. "Oh God!" I said again and pulled away from him. "Get me my clothes." I told him.

"Grace, what is it?" Bones asked me.

"Just get me some clothes!" I yelled at him.

"Can I help?" Jim asked.

"Just wait outside, Jim. I'll deal with you in a minute." Bones told him sternly.

Jim left the room and Bones stood there and stared at me. "What is it?" He asked again.

"It's nothing." I told him, refusing to look at him.

"Hey…" He said putting his hand on my arm.

"Please don't touch me." I told him, shutting my eyes.

"Grace, tell me what's wrong." He told me more sternly, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I don't know. I'm just really confused right now." I said shaking my head.

"About what?" He frowned, gently reaching out for me again.

"What's the year?" I asked as I moved his arm away from me.

"The year?" Bones frowned.

"Yes, the year! The bloody year!" I yelled at him.

"It's 2256." He frowned, concern written all over his face.

Thirty years in the past. Looking at the man standing worriedly in front of me, I dropped onto the bed. Bones. Then I looked at Jim who was pacing outside the door. The look on his face one I knew far too well. This was crazy. They were young and vibrant. Suddenly feeling sick, I threw up the contents of my stomach, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Jim asked coming back in. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"Jim, get out of here." Bones told his friend.

Jim nodded at him. "I'm sorry." He told me before he left again.

Bones turned to me, putting his hands on the sides of my head. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. I shook my head. "What happened? Where did all that come from?" I just shook my head again. "Just lay down." He said gently pushing me back against the pillows. "Just rest." He said pushing my hair out of my face. "Just rest."

Rolling onto my side, I pulled my legs up in an attempt to comfort myself. Bones sat on the edge of the bed, gently tucking my hair behind my ear. Taking his hand in mine, I squeezed it, looking up at him. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was handsome and sweet. His hands were warm and gentle. The gentle smile on his face as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I told him, feeling a wave of emotion come over me.

"For what?" He frowned with a small smile.

"For freaking out." I replied.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't freak out." He said gently wiping a tear from my cheek. "Should we try your family again?"

"No." I replied. "They're gone." I stated.

"You don't know that." He said positively.

"I do." I nodded, the realization washing over me, making my throat clench and tears fill my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." He told me sweetly.

"They're gone." I told him, starting to cry. He sighed, putting his hand on my back, gently rubbing it.

Only it was I who was gone. I don't know how it happened but I wasn't in the same time as I had been. The black hole pulled me in and shot me out in a completely different time. I was in the past. The Jim in there was my father years before I was even a twinkle in his eye. Bones was the same Bones that I knew to be the best friend of my father. This was so messed up.


	3. Up and Re-rooted

_**Chapter Three: Up and Re-rooted**_

Holding the bag of groceries, I bit into the apple. It was only a few blocks walk to my little house and it was a nice day out. It had been nearly three months since I crashed landed here. My life had been turned completely upside down and now I had to start fresh. Bones had found me the house on the academy grounds. The Academy was its own little world on this side of the fence. It was something I was familiar with and it was easy to get into a regular routine. I spent most of my time pouring myself over space anomalies, trying to find a way home. It was horribly tedious work. After the first month I knew it was pointless, even though I still kept trying to find the answers that just weren't there. Spending countless hours pacing my little home, going crazy without having a purpose. I was used to being in space. I was used to being able to go from planet to planet, doing my job, doing what I loved. Now I was somewhere where I had no connections. No ship. No family. I was utterly alone. Well, nearly alone. The hours I wasn't doing that, I volunteered at the hospital. Going in nearly every day. It helped me create a whole new life where I didn't have one. They had helped me so I would help them. I saw Bones almost every day there. He always made time to stop and talk to me. We'd talk for hours, sometimes straight, sometimes off and on throughout the day. It became routine to show up right around lunch time, joining him every chance I could. I thought it should feel wrong somehow but it only ever felt right. He was my one connection here. He kept me tethered. Kept me sane while I came to terms with the fact that I was stuck here. He always offered to have me over but I never did. It was almost weird to be that close to him. To them. Even though it took all of me to say 'no' when I really want to say 'yes'. I was growing attached to him. Which was dangerous. I didn't know how that would change the future. A future I wasn't sure still existed. Or maybe it was still going on. I didn't know. Only it wasn't just Bones I was dealing with. Trying to avoid my father turned out to be the biggest laugh of them all. Jim was Bones's best friend and seemed to always be around. It was impossible to not talk to him. Only, after a few weeks of avoidance, I found that I enjoyed this version of my father. He was witty and fun, yet focused and dedicated to the Academy and making his way up in Starfleet. That part I enjoyed. Getting to know him. Getting to know Bones. They were the best part about this place. It was quiet. The complete opposite of what my life had been like before. The neighborhood was also nice and the few neighbors I talked to were very pleasant. They made life not so boring and were nice enough to have me over for dinner every once in a while. Most of them were middle aged. Most just the spouses or significant others to people at the Academy. They were generally nice and it really was an okay place to live.

"Hi, Grace." A middle aged woman smiled at me.

"Mrs. Johnson, hi." I smiled at her. "Did Winston make his way home yet?" I asked her.

"He did, late last night." She smiled at me. "Thank you for asking."

"He usually comes to see me on Tuesdays. I missed him too." I told her.

"He is a nice cat. The neighborhood loves him."

"They really do."

"But don't let me keep you." She smiled. "Another dinner night would be nice."

"That would be lovely." I smiled back.

Opening the door, I unloaded everything into the kitchen, running circles around the center island as I put everything away. Afterward, I took a moment to look around the small house. It was amazing how empty it was. Everything on the walls or shelves was already here. Generic decorations. Nothing was mine. I didn't have a job and I was given an allowance for food and necessities from the county but otherwise, I had nothing extra. Then again I basically didn't exist. I needed to reissue everything. An ID, retake the driver's test, everything. Slouching, not knowing what to do next, I decided to go back out. I'm sure there was something I could do out there.

Walking along the beach, I was happy to just be for a change. Not worrying about what I was going to do. Something told me I was stuck here forever. Forever in the past with no idea how this was going to change the future. And no idea how long it would take to make a new life here.

Sitting down, I watched the waves break on the shore. Thinking I was far enough to be alone, I heard someone running. I didn't think twice about them till they stopped behind me. Looking up, Bones's face was smiling down at me.

"Hi." I smiled in my awkward position.

"May I?" He asked motioning to the sand next to me.

"Of course." I told him and he quickly took a seat next to me, breathing hard. "Having a nice run?" He nodded as he caught his breath.

Clearing my throat, I waited for him to say something. He just looked out at the ocean, his breathing calmed. His oversized tank was blowing with the subtle wind, allowing me to look at his muscled body. There was a small smile on his face as he watched the sky start to turn color as the sun started to set. I couldn't help but stare at him. Bringing my knees up against me, I attempted to look back at the ocean.

"How are you doing?" He finally asked.

"I'm doing well." I smiled at him. "A little bored at times, but I have nothing so that's expected."

"I've offered before and I'll offer again, you can always come over to my place anytime." He told me quickly.

Smiling at him, I looked at the ocean. "Okay." I said and looked at him.

"Okay?" He asked with raised brows.

"Yes." I smiled back.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

"Alright then." He said and stood before holding his hand out to me. Taking it, he pulled me to my feet. "I'll make something good, I promise." He grinned at me.

"You better." I grinned back at him. "You should know. I am a cheese lover."

He laughed at me as we walked back to his place. The sun was warm as the wind blew against us. Making it perfect for a long walk. It felt romantic as we talked nonstop as we walked. I thought it might feel weird, but after knowing him for months, it felt anything but.

When we got to his house, it was bigger than mine. Just showing me where his ranking was. He had a well-kept lawn with a nice porch swing. It was beautiful. Opening the door for me, I was met by a spunky basset hound. Bending immediately, I stroked and hugged the dog.

"That's Merlin." Bones smiled at me.

"He's beautiful." I grinned as I stood and moved further into the house.

It was two levels. He first led me through the ground floor. The kitchen was spacious with an island in the center of it. There was a nice living room and a den. He had a nice entertainment system and a very comfy looking couch. Images of the two of us on the couch filled my mind. A smile crossed my face as I thought about it. Then he brought me upstairs, giving me a quick tour. He had an office and a spacious bathroom. An even bigger smile crossed my face as I stood in the doorway of his bedroom. A few pieces of clothing on the floor and bed. A chaise lounge chair in one corner with a small table and a floor lamp. A few paintings on the walls, a long dresser against one wall, a closet door to the left of it. I was curious to what he had in there.

"And that's pretty much it." He said leaning against the doorframe across from me.

"I like it." I smiled at him.

"It's not much, but it's home." He smiled back.

"It's a nice home." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Thank you." He told me looking pleased.

Following him back downstairs, I was surprised when he took off his shirt, making me trip over his floor. The muscles along his back rippled as he moved, turning to frown at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded but my voice was a little too high.

He just smiled and started walking again. Following him, unable to help myself, I watched him toss his shirt into the wash before starting it up. I was sad he didn't want to wash all the clothes he was wearing.

"I'm going to go grab a quick shower." He said making me finally meet his eyes.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

"Make yourself at home." He smiled.

"I will."

Watching him go up the stairs, staring at him, I only took a seat on the couch when he was out of site. It was as comfortable as it looked. Calling Merlin up onto it with me, we snuggled while I listened to the shower upstairs, my curiosity spiking. Standing, I moved around the home, periodically looking in drawers and the cupboards in the kitchen. Hearing the water shut off, I went back to the couch, sitting on the edge of it. Merlin put his paw across my lap, resting his head on top of it.

"Your daddy is a good man." I told Merlin as I stroked him. "He's done more for me than anyone has in my life. Especially when I know him as a man about thirty years from now."

The dog just looked at me as his tail thumped on the couch. I smiled and continued to snuggle with him, not even hearing the steps as Bones came back into the room.

"Are you ready to cook?" He asked from behind me.

Standing, I took him in. He was dressed casually with jeans but had a nice button up on. It was just tight enough to subtly show his striking form. He was rolling the sleeves as he smiled at me. His hair was wet causing it to fall forward as he looked down.

Taking a moment to find my voice I finally said, "You look – you look nice."

"Thank you." He replied, his smile growing. "Come on."

Leading me back into the kitchen, he started to pull bowls, cutting boards, and pans from around the kitchen. He opened the freezer and took out several pieces of chicken, placing them in the sink. Opening the fridge next, he took out peppers of various colors, onion, broccoli, peapods, and various other vegetables. Pulling seasoning packets from a cupboard, I smiled as I followed where he was going with this.

"I told you I like stir fry." I stated, smiling at him.

"As I recall, you said it was a favorite." He replied as he organized everything on the island.

"You're awfully prepared for this." I smiled. "Almost like you know I was going to be here."

"I might have had my hopes up." He told me.

My smile grew as well as my fondness for him. I knew his older self my whole life. He never re-married and he had always been sweet to me. It was a very odd thought to know him this way. We were of similar age and he was everything I had ever looked for in a man. I allowed myself to believe that maybe this was supposed to happen. That God had a plan for me and that I was finally fulfilling it.

"What do you keep smiling at?" Bones asked me.

"You." I said softly.

His smile grew to the point where it might tear his face in two. Mine mirroring his. We had talked several times at length, but I always took it for him attempting to keep me company while I was still in the hospital. Or to make me feel at home when I wasn't. It seemed as if he had been paying much more attention than I had thought.

"Can I call you Leo?" I asked him as I watched him start to pull out knives of various sizes. "Bones just seems so…so…I don't know. Not right."

"You can call me whatever you want." He replied and winked at me.

"That's a dangerous statement." I smiled. "I might come up with something completely ridiculous to call you."

"And I'll still respond to it."

"How forward of you, Sir." I stated as my smile grew.

He just smiled, his cheeks flushing. I stared at him. Looking him up and down, not being able to remove the smile from my face. _I wish I had done this a long time ago._ I thought as I moved to his side. I liked him. I really liked him. Like liked him liked him. In this moment I was the happiest girl in the world.

"Okay, how can I help?" I asked turning my attention to the food.

Smiling, he handed me a cutting board and knife before sliding the veggies over to me. Picking up the peppers first, I pitted them and started to cut them into strips, halving them before placing them in a bowl. We talked as we prepared the food. Anything and everything that came to mind whether it be significant or not. Soon he brought out wine which just fueled our already loose tongues. Laughing loudly at the stories we had to tell. It was fun. The most fun I had had in a long time. It had been so long since I'd taken a break from work. Without having that responsibility opened the door to so many other things. I had shared the company of men before. I had been with Will for some time. But even as short a time as I had spent with Leo, things felt different. There was something about the man next to me that there were no words for. He was incredible. He was everything.

"That was delicious." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Thank you. Though you did help." He replied pouring me another glass of wine.

"But you did most of the heavy lifting, so I'm going to do the dishes." I told him and stood, taking his plate.

I went to the sink and started to rinse them off, completely content. Moments later I felt his hands on my waist. He pressed his body against mine, his lips finding my hair.

"I've been waiting for you to say 'yes' for a long time." He said softly in my ear.

Smiling, I turned in his arms, putting my hands on his chest. Moving his hands to my arms he pulled me against him before lowering his face toward mine. Without even a second thought, I closed the small amount of space between us, my lips meeting his. At first the kisses were gentle, getting a feel for each other, before they intensified, becoming more urgent as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around me, flattening my torso against his. Breaking apart, I smiled up at him. He did the same, cupping my cheek in his hand as he gently moved his thumb back and forth across it. Making sure our wine glasses were full, he led me to the living room. Putting in a movie before he pulled a scrabble board from underneath the coffee table. Sitting on the floor, I smiled as he set it up. I was pretty sure I was going to win.

* * *

><p>Waking up in only my bra and underwear, there was a dull throb from the mass amount of wine last night. Rolling over, Leo was still asleep, his looked so peaceful. Putting my hand on his face I gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb before rolling out of bed. I grabbed the button-up he had been wearing, putting my arms through the sleeves, leaving it open. Bringing it up to my nose, I took in his scent. He smelled so good. Looking at him once more, I went downstairs and started a pot of coffee. Merlin greeted me and as the coffee started brewing I took him outside to relieve himself. Finding his food I gave him a small amount, not wanting to overfeed him. When the coffee was done, I found the sugar and was very pleased to find vanilla creamer in the fridge. Finding a large mug in a cupboard, I made myself a delicious cup of coffee, before going back upstairs to the bedroom. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, I faced the sleeping man, sipping the coffee. It took only a few minutes for the smell of coffee to reach him and he started to stir.<p>

"Hey." He said lifting himself up onto his elbows.

"Morning." I beamed at him as I took a drink of the coffee.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he put his hand on my thigh. "Watching me?"

"Not really." I replied. "I've only been sitting here for a few minutes. You spoiled my fun by waking up." I smiled leaning toward him, kissing him sweetly.

"That's a nice way to wake up." He said deepening the kiss.

"You should've stayed sleeping." I teased.

"So sorry." He replied sarcastically, reaching for my side.

"No!" I said and leaned away from him. "I am holding hot coffee you know."

"True." He said taking the cup from me. Taking a sip he crinkled his nose before handing it back. "That's not coffee."

"Is too." I frowned at him. "It's just the way I like it."

"Well, I like mine black." He replied and rolled out of bed.

"Good to know." I smiled as I watched him. "But then why do you have creamer in the fridge?"

"Just in case." He replied and winked at me as he came around the bed and stopped next to me. I looked up at him smiling. He smiled softly before he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. Wanting the moment to last just a little bit longer, I put my hand on his face, kissing him repeatedly before releasing him. "I could get used to that." He smiled.

"I'm counting on it." I replied.

Taking my head in his hands, he kissed me passionately, our tongues gently touching as it deepened, taking my breath away. I was sad when it was over. Though he kept his face just inches away as our eyes met. I wanted to say those three magic words but that would've been ridiculous after spending just one night with him. I could have sworn I could see the same in his. He smiled, kissing me again before going into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Smiling, I shook my head and kept drinking my coffee. This had all been very unexpected, yet as soon as it happened it all fell into place. The best part was that I didn't have to have sex with him for any of this to happen. After several scrabble games and three bottles of wine, I was too drunk to go home. He told me to stay, so I stayed, and I was very happy that I did.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked as he headed downstairs, Merlin on his heels.

"Yes." I said and followed after him.

Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge before pausing, closing it before turning to me.

"What?" I asked.

"No eggs." He stated.

"Really?" I replied now frowning. Sighing, I made to leave the room. "I'll change quick and go get some."

"No you won't." He replied, rushing around the island, stepping in front of me.

"And why not?" I asked shifting my weight as I crossed my arms, smirking at him.

"Because…" He said as his face flushed slightly. "You look perfect and I want to keep you that way till at least midday."

My own cheeks flushed as I put my arms around him, his bare chest warm against me. Moving my hands on his back, I felt his muscles move as he put his arms around me. Resting my chin against his chest, I looked up at him. He placed a kiss on my forehead before I tilted my head, allowing him to kiss my lips. I moved my hands to the sides of his head as I kissed him passionately. Gripping him tighter, I gripped his hair before finally releasing him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You should probably hurry." I told him slightly airily.

He nodded and dashed out of the room and up the stairs. I laughed as I refilled my coffee cup. He came back long enough to kiss me before rushing out the door. Going to the fridge, I took out everything we would need. Bacon, cheese, peppers, and onions, as well as bread for toast. Finding the pans and cutting boards, I had everything arranged for when he got back with my favorite ingredient. Finding the dog treats, I was seeing what tricks the dog knew, finding him very limited, when I heard the door open. Excitedly going to greet him, I skidded to a halt, practically falling over, reversing and running back to the kitchen.

"Jim!" I hollered angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He appeared in the kitchen with a smug smile on his face as I quickly buttoned up the shirt. It was long enough to cover me but I still felt far too exposed. Especially considering who he was.

"I'm here to see Bones." He grinned.

"Well, clearly he's not here." I shot at him. "So you can go now."

"He got lucky last night, huh?" Jim said leaning against the doorframe. "Nice legs by the way."

"Ew!" I shot at him. "And if me being here is lucky, then yes. But we didn't have sex if that's what you mean." I frowned at him.

"Really?" He said surprised. "Why not?"

"Because it doesn't have to be that way. And the first date is a little soon for that."

"You two have been going back and forth since you got here. He saved your life. You are attracted to him. He's attracted to you. So what's the problem?"

"There is no problem." I shot at him. He smiled. "Why do you have to be like that?" I frowned at him. "You can be so sweet and normal and then you turn into a chauvinist pig." I stated. The Jim I knew was much more serious than the one that stood before me now. Then again he was a much younger version. I still had to get used to it. This version always managed to surprise me.

The smile on his face faded and he just looked at me for a moment. "Sorry."

"I'd like to see the other side of you sometimes." I stated. "I get the fun side of you. The teasing. But seriously, you need to be serious sometimes. Telling me I have nice legs and looking at me like you were is not the way to go about it." I shot at him, not realizing I was holding any anger toward him.

"Gracie, I'm sorry." He said stepping toward the island. "I didn't mean anything by it. And I know. I'm not good with being serious. I'm used to doing and saying what I want when I want. I'm working on the serious part of me."

"And when you want to you are wonderful at it." I told him. "I've gotten to know you but when Leo isn't involved you are so much more normal then when you barge in like this."

"I know." He nodded.

"Do you?" I asked. I had become the lecturer. If only he knew that I had learned the skill from my father.

"I do." He said with a frown on his face. "You sound like my mother."

"She must be one hell of a woman." I smirked, thinking of my Nana.

"She is." He smiled back.

"What the hell?" Leo said coming into the room, making me jump and Jim straighten. "Jim, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to do lunch, but it seems like you're busy." Jim smiled, all seriousness gone.

Leo put the eggs on the counter and stepped next to me. There was only a fraction of an inch between us. Giving Jim a small smile, I looked up at Leo. "Hi." I smiled sweetly.

"Hi." He said doing the same. "Is there something else you wanted?" He said now looking at his friend with an annoyed look.

"No. No." Jim replied holding up his hands. "I'll just leave you guys too it." He smiled. "Bones. Grace." He grinned and left.

I didn't relax until I heard the door close behind him. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I looked up at Leo and smiled, leaning against him.

"Sorry." He said and kissed me. "I should have mentioned that he tends to stop by unannounced sometimes."

"I'll remember now." I smiled and kissed him deeply. "Breakfast then?"

"Yes, please." He said and we turned to the island.

Talking, we started cooking. Leo started making omelets stuffed with vegetables, while I cooked the bacon, making it as crispy as I could without destroying it.

"How can you eat that?" He asked as I crunched on a piece of it.

"It's delicious." I told him with a full mouth. "Here…"

"I don't think so." He smiled.

"Don't tell me you like yours wiggly?" I asked with a disgusted face.

"Maybe slightly." He replied.

"Just try it so I don't look like such a pig." I told him. He just frowned at me. "If you don't I _will_ eat it all." I told him with a slight pout on my face.

Leaning slightly as I held the bacon up to him, he took a bite. It was clear that he did not enjoy it. Laughing, I finished the piece off, tossing a small piece to Merlin. Shaking my head at Leo, I made some bacon the way he liked it. Setting the table, pouring us both a glass of orange juice, I toasted the bread, gently buttering them before putting the plate on the table. All the while, we moved back and forth past each other, always brushing against each other or running our fingers across the other, seemingly unconsciously. He placed the omelets on separate plates, putting them on the table. Wrapping my arm around his waist, I smiled up at him. A very serene look crossed his face before he kissed me deeply. Running my fingers through his hair, I kissed him again, smiling reassuringly.

"What is it?" I asked him, frowning slightly.

"You're so beautiful." He replied barely above a whisper.

I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. "And you're the most amazing person I've ever met." I replied. "And beautiful doesn't even begin to cover what you are."

In the next second he had me in his arms, turning and swiping everything from the island, he lifted me on top of it. My lips never left his, my hands finding the sides of his head as his hand gripped my thigh, running up the length of it until his fingers were brushing my pleasure points. I couldn't help the quiver that went through me. Attempting to take over his mouth with mine, it was starting to get hot and heavy when a howling made us both jump. We both froze as Merlin let out another long howl. Looking down at the dog, he sat with his ears cocked, his tail wagging, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Bad dog." Leo scolded the dog. Merlin whined and laid down, putting his head between his paws as he looked up at us.

"Oh, Leo." I frowned, sliding off the table and kneeled next to the dog. He whined and looked at his master. Leaning down, I put my arms around him, resting my cheek against the top of his head. "Look at his face." I pouted up at Leo.

Sighing, Leo nodded, frowning at the two of us. "I'm sorry." He said even though he didn't have a reason to be sorry. Getting to my feet, taking Merlin with me, we both looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "Yes, all right, all right." He said and grabbed bacon from the table. Smiling I put the dog down, grinning at Leo as he get a few pieces to the dog. "Okay, now go on." He told his friend. The dog gave a short bark before he took his treat into the living room. "Happy now?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Much." I smiled, putting my hands on his sides as I moved against him.

"He has the worst timing." He commented.

"I'll agree with you there." I said and looked up at him yearningly.

Kissing me deeply, he ran his hands up and down my back. "Shall we eat?"

"I think we've worked up enough of an appetite." I winked at him.

Sitting across from each other, we started to eat our breakfast. It didn't take long for me to realize that he had added extra cheese. It was nice to feel noticed. To have someone pay attention to me like no one ever had. Smiling at him, he looked very focused.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

There was a long pause before he answered. "Nothing important." He finally smiled at me.

"You're face doesn't look like it's nothing." I commented.

"It's just…" He said stopping as he put his fork down. "It's nothing. Really." He smiled.

Smiling, I took a bite before looking at him. "I was looking forward to it too." I told him gently. He froze and looked up at me expectantly. "The moment passed but I'm sure it'll come around again." He looked disappointed.

As soon as we were done eating, I took his hand, leading him into the den. Sitting him on the couch, I put a movie in, before returning to him. Sitting just down the couch from him, he looked at me with a slight frown. Smiling, I put my hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him down, cradling him in my lap. Putting my arm around him, his head resting in the nook off it, I ran my fingers through his hair with the other.

"Better?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Now that you're here." He whispered before I heard his steady breathing.

Smiling, I continued to run my fingers through his hair as he slept. I enjoyed the movie while he slept. He managed to wake up for the last ten minutes. He sat up, looking groggy as he slouched next to me.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Sorry I slept through the movie."

"I didn't mind." I replied leaning over and kissing him. When I leaned away he was grinning at me. "What?" I asked.

"At least you got to watch me sleep." He replied and laughed lightly.

Laughing him with him, I nodded, "Yes I did."

Slouching down, I moved against his side, resting my head against his chest as he put his arm around me. He restarted the movie, gently running his fingers up and down my arm. Sighing contentedly, I rested my arm across his torso, completely happy.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow." He told me as he trailed his fingers through my hair.

"I figured that would happen." I replied, looking up at him.

Without prompting him, he leaned down and kissed me deeply.

"And what will you do?" He asked.

"I was thinking about that." I told him excitedly as I leaned away from him, crossing my legs as I turned to face him. "Back home I was an ambassador for Starfleet. A pretty good one in my opinion. I was hoping to talk to your supervisor or whoever I need to and get a job with you." I said quickly.

"Really?" He asked, interested.

"Yes, really. I've been everywhere. Vulcan, Romula…anywhere that I was needed." I replied. "I've got great communication skills, even if you haven't seen them yet. I'm easily liked and will do a good job." I added trying to sell myself to him.

"I do think you're easily liked." He smirked as he leaned in and kissed my neck.

Melting against him, my lips soon found his, kissing him so deeply as if we were trying to become one. Leaning away from him, I smiled, running my fingers through his hair, looking at him with a questioning look.

"I'll do what I can." He said and pulled me into a kiss again.

"Promise?" I asked him.

He rested his forehead against mine, his breath sweet as I took a deep breath of him. Even if he didn't succeed, as long as I could still have him, I was okay with that. But this way I would be able to spend even more time with him. I would have purpose again.

"Promise."


	4. My Everything

**Disclaimer: Anything from Star Trek 2009 is not mine.**

**A/N: Loving the reception that this story is getting the second time around. Hopefully it'll keep going! All my reviewers have become my favorite people!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Four: My Everything<strong>_

Unable to help myself, I pulled him against me, snuggling close against his neck as my fingers gently trailed up and down his belly. He sighed deeply. Placing a soft kiss on his head, I held him tightly, not too tight, but tight enough. Only a few minutes later I heard the door. It didn't take long for the footsteps to move upstairs. Looking at the door, Leo appeared a moment later, leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his lips as he looked at Merlin and me.

"Is he feeling any better?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I replied worriedly.

He came forward and stroked his dog, kissing me deeply, before lying on the bed with us. We sandwiched the dog as I put my arm over him, my hand finding Leo's face. It had already been a month since I had stayed that first night. As odd as it may seem to most, I had already given up my place and had moved me and my small amount of possessions to Leo's. We had talked about it at length. About what that might mean. About what people would think and what would happen if this didn't work out. I was the one to mention that part and he immediately scolded me for thinking such things. He was so optimistic. Inwardly, I was just as optimistic as he, but I didn't want to show it just in case something happened.

"We should take him in." I told Leo, breaking the moment.

"Yeah, I've done all I can." He said stroking Merlin, placing a kiss on his snout.

"He's a little different than humans." I smiled and winked at him.

He smiled and ran his fingers down my face before rolling off the bed. We brought him to the vets, waiting only a short while before being seen. Merlin was always pretty mellow when at the vets but he was extra mellow today. I told the vet what we think caused it. He had gotten into the garbage after we had made a big turkey dinner. A lot had gone into the garbage that night. I thought he might have pancreatitis, but I wasn't sure. Turned out that I was right. He needed a good system flush and lots of rest. Some mild meds to settle his stomach and a round of IV fluids to help him recover. He was still able to come home that night. I watched as Leo carried the dog to his oversized dog bed, lying him gently down on top of it. He kneeled and stroked the dog, covering him with his favorite blanket and tucking his raggedy fox toy next to him. The dog sighed contentedly and licked his owner's hand. It was such a sweet moment. When Leo stood and turned to me, his cheeks blushed slightly as he walked over.

"I just wanted to make him comfortable." He smiled as he put his arms around my waist.

"I know." I said running my hands down his chest. "I love you for that."

"You love me?" He asked with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Hmph." He said when we paused.

"Hmm?"

"I always thought I'd be the one to say it first." He replied.

"For once I beat you to something." I said sweetly.

He scooped me up into his arms, kissing me deeply before carrying me up the stairs and to the bedroom. He laid me gently onto the bed, crawling over me as he lowered his body down on top of me. I shuddered as his hands slipped under my shirt, warm against my skin. His lips found mine as he worked my shirt up my body, ceasing only to pull it over my head. Running my fingers down his face, I looked into his eyes, so happy to see what I wanted in them. With my eyes never leaving his I kissed him long and deep. He smiled as he pulled his shirt off, his muscles rippling. Giggling uncontrollably, I ran my fingers along his biceps. Arms were a weakness of mine and his were outstanding. He just shook his head and laughed as he started to kiss me again. Continuing fits of laughter, we undid each other's pants. He kissed just above my bellybutton, his warm lips making my skin tingle. The moment grew calm as he slid my pants off. He moved over me again, my knees moving to his sides as I slid his down, helping him kick them off with my feet. When he lay against me next, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as his skin moved against mine. Nothing between us. Smiling, I ran my fingers though his hair. He kissed my palm, leaning his face into my hand as he shut his eyes. Running my other hand down his face, I kissed his forehead before wrapping my arm around him. He put his face against my neck, gently kissing and sucking my skin. I bent my head back to allow him to continue, my arms around him, my knees squeezing his sides. He gently moved back and forth against my body, his hand moving up and down my side, squeezing me in all the right places. My lips found his again just before I felt him slid inside of me. I groaned, smiling, as I arched against him. We continued to kiss, rolling back and forth as we took in each other's pleasures. It was perfect.

Afterward, lying in each other's arms, everything felt perfect. It was so perfect that I was beginning to think that it was _too_ perfect. Something was bound to happen and I was terrified for what that might be. When he had fallen asleep, I stayed awake, watching him, trailing my fingers down his face. Gently kissing his lips, I sighed, resting my forehead against his as I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Slamming the bedroom door behind me, it was only a second later that it opened and Leo stormed in after me.<p>

"I don't know what you're so mad about." He frowned at me.

"You don't?" I frowned back. "You sabotaged my getting in at Starfleet!" I yelled at him. "I told you what I wanted to do and when I didn't hear anything, you told me to be patient. Due to the circumstance of my arrival here and the unanswered questions, you told me it would take time. It's been almost two months and I didn't know anything. So I went and inquired about it." I said and paused, just looking at him. "Then they told me that you talked to them and that they didn't think I would make a good fit. What did you say to them? When did you become the ruler of my life?" I asked him.

"I was just looking out for you." He told me.

"Bullshit!" I yelled at him. "And what was with your demeanor in there? I've never seen you act that way. When did you become so serious?"

"It's the way I am." He replied.

"Since when? You're never that serious with me." I shot at him.

"You're different." He shot back. "And let's back up a minute, why would I want to rule your life? I'm looking out for you. This isn't home and you don't know what's going on out there. You don't know the dangers."

"Like hell I don't! I've been an ambassador for years without you. I think I can handle it."

"You think you can." He told me.

"Since when have you no faith in me? I've been talking to people since I've arrived here. I've helped you with your work since I'm so _bored_ all the time. It's as if you're keeping me here under lock and key for your own personal reasons." I shot at him.

"That's not true and you know it!" He shot at me, his anger flaring as he pointed his finger at me.

"Then why tell them that I'm no good?" I asked. My hurt entering my words. "You know I'm good. After everything I've told you and after everything I've looked into and helped with on the side, how can you tell me that I'm no good?"

"You know I don't think that. I'm just trying to protect you." He told me gently.

"I don't need to be protected." I told him with the same tone.

His communicator went off then. Answering it, he listened before saying that he'd be right in. He put it away and looked at me. "I have to go."

"Then go." I said motioning to the door.

"Are we okay?" He asked.

"Just go, Leo." I shot at him. "I'll leave your pillow on the couch."

Sighing, he just looked at me, nodding before he left. I stayed in place until I heard the door shut downstairs. Dropping onto the bed, the tears were there before I even realized I had the urge to cry. As soon as he was gone I wanted to run after him and say how sorry I was. I didn't want to fight with him but I couldn't understand why he wouldn't want me to work with him.

"Why can't I help?" I asked Merlin who was leaning against my leg.

Feeling horrible, I fell back onto the bed, curling into a ball as I sobbed. Merlin jumped up next to me, wrapping his long body around my head. Crying myself to sleep, all I wanted was for him to come home.

Waking up, I furrowed my brows as I heard pounding on the door downstairs. Sitting up, I was still wiping the sleep from my eyes when I heard footsteps on the stairs and Jim appeared in the doorway.

"Jim?" I frowned, sitting up.

"I tried calling. Then I tried pounding." He replied.

"Jim, what is it?" I asked, worried now.

"You need to come with me." He said softly. "There's been an accident."

My stomach dropped and my breath caught. Nodding at him, I ran my fingers through my hair, sliding off the bed before letting him take my arm, leading me downstairs. I handed him my car keys and we quickly left. My mind was moving so fast I thought it was going to explode.

"What happened?" I finally asked him.

"There was an accident and while he was treating a rather large patient, the man flipped out. Bones tried to sedate him but the guy got the upper hand."

"Is he okay?" I asked desperately.

Jim just looked at me and put his foot on the gas pedal. Wiping the tears from my eyes, we skidded into a parking spot. Jumping out of the car, I rushed inside.

Jim moved in front of me, leading me down the hall. I followed closely behind him, skidding to a halt when he stopped outside one of the rooms. I tried to steady my breathing. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, my chest clenching. For a second I thought I wasn't going to be able to go in, but then I heard Leo's voice.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Who taught you how to put in an IV?"

Walking into the room, he was sitting up. There were cuts and bruises on his face and arms. A bad bruise encircling his neck. He looked at me, a smile crossing his face. I frowned, confused. He read it, realizing that something was wrong. I looked up at Jim who had a small grin on his face.

"You knew he was all right." I stated looking at him.

"I did." He grinned.

"You're such an ass." I said shoving him as hard as he could before I left the room.

"Grace!" Leo yelled. "Jim, what did you do?" I heard him ask his friend angrily.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or completely pissed off. Jim had sent me into a panic that something horrible had happened to Leo and it turned out that it was completely minor. Moving through the halls, I didn't want to see either of them right now. All I wanted was to try and put my emotions in check. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to find a quiet place to hide. Once I stopped passing people in the halls, I went into one of the rooms pulling the curtain before sitting on the bed, staring at my dangling feet. Taking deep breaths, I tried to stop the flow of tears. I was so happy that he was okay. But after going from fighting with him, to being afraid for him, to realize I was misled…it was hard to push all that aside and just be okay with him. Even if it wasn't his fault his friend was an ass.

"Hey." Jim said softly as he stepped into the room.

"Go away." I told him, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Coming around the curtain, he looked almost as sad as I did. He sat on the bed next to me. "What do you want?" I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry." He told me gently.

"You should be." I shot at him angrily.

"I am." He said averting his eyes from my hard glare.

"How dare you?" I shot at him. "I recognize nothing in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"Never mind." I told him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly.

"Yes you did." I frowned at him. "You knew I'd react that way."

"I guess I thought it'd be fun."

"Seriously?" I shot at him. "What were you thinking? It was just plain cruel. Not funny, Jim. Not funny!"

"I know." He nodded. "I really am sorry, Grace. You know I'd never want anything bad to happen to Bones. He's the best friend I have."

"Then what did I do to deserve it? Did I take him away from you so you thought it'd be funny?" I glared at him. "He means the world to me. I _love_ him, Jim. Can your mind even comprehend what that means?"

"Yes." He replied shortly. "It'll never happen again."

"Good." I replied with the same tone.

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke. "I was well on my way to running myself into the ground when Pike found me in a bar in Iowa. I'd just beat up a bunch of his men. Well, I didn't leave unscathed, but I was reckless and I thought I could do anything. Still do." He told me. I looked at him. I couldn't deny that I was interested. I knew this man as my father. The Jim next to me was unchartered territory and I was interested. "I would still be a pain in the ass punk if it weren't for him. I met Bones right after that. He's been a good friend."

"Then why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said standing and facing me. "Maybe I do feel like you're taking my best friend. Pretty much my only friend."

"You have plenty of girl friends." I shot at him.

He scrunched his face as he nodded at me. "I guess I deserved that."

"You did." I told him. "You ass."

"Bones is the closest friend I have. No one else compares." He explained. "Except for maybe you."

"And is that why you thought you could get away with it?" I asked.

"Probably." He stated.

"You still seem like a punk to me." I stated quietly.

"I have my moments." He smiled sitting back down, putting his arm around me. "He loves you too, you know."

"I do." I said leaning against his side.

"I'll never play that kind of prank on you again." He vowed.

"I'd appreciate that." I sighed.

"I'm kind of fond of you too." He said looking down at me.

"And I'm kind of fond of you." I smiled meeting his eyes.

"I've enjoyed this boding moment." He smiled.

Laughing lightly, I nodded at him. "Me too."

"I know you couldn't stay mad at me." He added and winked.

"You're still an ass." I said lightly hitting his chest.

"I know." He said placing a quick kiss against my hair. "Don't stay mad at him for long." He added standing.

"I was never mad at him." I stated.

"I know." He nodded. "But he doesn't." He smiled before leaving the room.

Continuing to sit and think, I couldn't help but smile at the bonding Jim and I had just done. There were moments when I almost let it slip who I was and who he was to me. But keeping it to myself was well worth it. The life I had made with Leo was very much worth the secrecy I had to keep. Part of me worried about what would happen if he found out. But there was nothing I could do about what happened. It was a random flux in the universe. There was no point in coming off as a crazy person when no one could do anything about it.

It was the better part of an hour before I returned to the room. Instead of marching in, I peered around the doorframe. Leo was leaning back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. His expression was sad and distant. Sighing, I stepped forward, leaning against the doorframe. He looked at me with slightly furrowed brows, pain written on his face. Suddenly feeling guilty for making him feel any pain, I quickly rushed to him, falling onto the bed next to him as he took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

Leaning away from him, I covered my mouth as I shook my head. "No." I said continuing to shake my head. "It's me who should be sorry." I told him, taking his hand in mine, holding it tightly.

"Baby, don't cry." He said putting his hand up to catch the tears.

"I can't help it." I said as I looked at all his injuries. "I love you." I told him running my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too." He said and pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply.

His lips…his tongue…tasted so good. I rested my face against his, breathing him in. "I'm sorry I fought with you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything. I just couldn't bear to have you gone for months at a time, or if anything ever happened to you." He replied as he ran his hand down my hair.

"You could've just told me that." I stated. "I do care what you think."

"I just want you here with me. We'll find something. But it can't mean that you leave for who knows how long." He replied.

"Okay." I nodded at him.

"Okay?" He asked.

"It's not like I want to be away from you either. I was used to that life. It was what I knew. But now that I have you…I don't need it anymore. I don't need to have the big career. I just want to be useful." I told him.

"You will be." He said pushing my hair behind my ear.

"More than that, I just need you." I smiled at him, taking his head in my hands, trying to hold it together. It took only a moment before tears returned to my eyes. "I was so scared." I told him as I put my forehead against his. I could feel his tenseness as he put his hands on the sides of my head. Leaning away from him, leaning into his touch, I told him, "When Jim showed up and told me that something had happened - I couldn't help but think the worst. Especially when he wouldn't tell me anything."

"I told him off for that." He told me. "He had no right to scare you like that. I'm fine."

Taking my eyes from his, they moved to his neck. Gently brushing my fingers across the bruising, I couldn't help the few tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Baby?" He said catching my eyes again. "I'm okay. I am."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair, leaning forward, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and kissed me passionately. "Very much."

Nodding at him, he pulled me down against his chest. Gripping the gown he was wearing, I buried my face there. I had never been as scared as I was tonight. Just the thought alone of something happening to him made me want to fall apart. The knowledge of how much I cared about him was almost as terrifying as the thought of losing him. Knowing that someone held that much of me inside of them was almost unimaginable. But here he was. My better half. Lying in a hospital bed. I vowed to myself that I would never let anything happen to him. Not ever. For my sake more than his.

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, sitting from my curled position in one of the armchairs, I rubbed the sleep from them before looking at Leo. It was late; the beeping of the monitors seemed overly loud tonight. Leo appeared to be sleeping soundly. Smiling, I stood and stepped up to him. Bending down, I placed a long kiss against his forehead, gently running my fingers through his hair. Watching him only a few moments longer before I turned away, needing to find a vending machine. I was almost to the door when the monitors started going off. Freezing, I looked at them before back at Leo as his body started to convulse. Rushing to him, I hit the button on the wall, sounding the alarm. Turning back to him, I took his head in my hands as his body continued to convulse.<p>

"Somebody help me!" I screamed out of the room. "Baby, hold on." I pleaded to Leo.

The convulsions only lasted a few seconds longer before the monitor blared its monotone as his heart stopped. Panic started to take hold as I started to shake, yelling for help again, lowering the bed till it was flat, pulling the pillow from behind his head. Tilting his head back I put my mouth over his, breathing into him. His chest rose and fell with every breath I gave him. Putting my hands on his chest, I pushed down with as much force as I could, going as fast as I could.

By the time the nurses and doctors came in, it had been minutes. They rushed in and I was pulled away from Leo. Away from the man who had become my better half in such a short period of time. He was leaving me and I had already done everything I could. My eyes moved to his face. He looked so peaceful. Too peaceful. He shouldn't look like that. Tears streamed down my face as I watched them work. Watched as they brought the cardiostimulator. Watched as his body jumped with the jolts they gave him. Watched…watched…as he slipped away. There was nothing I could do. They intubated him and continued to compress and shock his chest. Pumping drugs into his system. It was unbearable. He couldn't leave me. Not yet. I loved him.

I loved him.

Then they stopped.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed. My voice sounded distant and it seemed like it came out in slow motion. "Don't stop!"

The nurses took the tube from his mouth as the doctor turned to me. He simply put his hand on my arm and told me he was sorry. Shaking my head, the nurses and doctor left the room. Leo's face was turned toward me. He looked like he was sleeping. Breaking down, I ran to him, running my fingers through his hair before I continuously kissed his lips. Sobbing, I threw myself across his body, screaming with the pain from the greatest loss of my life. Then…

…I shot awake, flying up.

My body was heated, my face and pillow soaked with tears. Sitting there, catching my breath, I looked at Leo. He was still sleeping soundly. Lying back down, bending my arm, I rested my head on it, staring at my sleeping boyfriend. Gently running my fingers through the hair at his temple, my eyes fell on the bruising on his neck. It had been a few days since I'd brought him home, the bruises already changing color. The dreams had been happening every night since. However this was the worst one so far. Moving closer to him, I rested my forehead against the side of his head, breathing deeply as I tried to calm down. It was no use. Rolling out of bed, I moved to the chaise in the corner of the room, sitting down so I could continue to stare at him. I couldn't shake the dreams. He had never died until this one but the fear was always the same. Feeling powerless as he was hurt over and over again. I couldn't handle something happening to him. I knew that much. If he was ever seriously hurt, might as well do the same to me.

* * *

><p>"You look like crap." Jim said coming into the kitchen.<p>

"I haven't been sleeping." I replied as I got myself a cup of coffee.

"Bones mentioned that." He stated gently.

"Is that why you're checking on me on your lunch break?" I smiled.

"He's worried." He replied sitting at the island.

"And I thought I'd been doing well at hiding it." I smirked as I took sandwich makings out of the fridge. "Ham or turkey?"

"Ham would be amazing." He smiled.

Putting a sandwich together, complete with a pickle wedge, I slid the plate toward him. Watching him take a bite, he raised his brows surprised, before looking at me. "That is one tasty sandwich."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Not having one yourself?" He asked as I put everything away.

"Not hungry." I replied.

"He's noticed." Jim said sadly.

"What else has he told you?" I asked putting my hands on the counter, leaning slightly toward him. "Because I either have to get better at hiding things or I have get over what's bothering me. The latter far more difficult than the prior."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, go ahead." Him said with a small smile.

"Not with you." I smiled.

"But you haven't talked to him yet. What's stopping you?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

"You're gonna have to talk to him." Jim stated. "I love you and everything but I don't need to hear about you all day every day."

Smiling, I shook my head at him. "I'll talk to him."

"Tonight?" He asked. I just smiled at him. "Grace, you need to talk to him and you need to do it soon. You're driving him crazy."

"How?" I asked. "I've been perfectly me."

"With subtle differences that he can pick up on like a bloodhound." He stated.

"Apparently." I replied with a raised brow. "Well, please, reassure him that I'm fine and that nothing is going on."

"He's not going to buy that."

"Just for now." I told him. "Please."

"He already knows something is going on. What do you want me to say to convince him otherwise?"

"I don't know. Be creative." I smiled.

"I might make it worse then." He smiled back.

"Just give me a few more days." I told him.

"To do what?"

"Work through the emotional trauma your little stunt put me through." I replied. It came out harsher than I had intended it to. His expression confirmed it. Sighing, I walked around the counter, putting my arms around him as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's my fault, I know that." He said sadly.

"No." I replied kissing his cheek. "I'm not mad at you for it anymore. I just can't get it out of my head." I told him as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Dreams?" He asked. I nodded as I looked at my hands.

"Does he die in them?" He asked.

"Not at first. But he did two nights ago and now every time I go to sleep he does." I replied.

"Nothing is going to happen to him." He told me sweetly, running his hand down the back of my head. "He'll never do anything to risk himself. He loves you too much."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." I smiled at him.

"I'll never let him risk himself either." He reassured me.

"Thank you." I smiled sadly, resting my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. "I really appreciate you looking out for him."

"I'm looking out for you too." He stated placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I should get back." He said releasing me.

"More flight training?" I asked, following him to the door.

"More like flight teaching. Those boys have no idea what they're doing." He said and winked at me. Laughing lightly, I nodded at him, shuffling my feet as he moved to open the door. "What is it?" He asked.

"Could you do me a favor and stop by medical and tell Leo that I'm perfectly fine?"

"Even though it's a lie?" He smiled sadly.

"Yes, please." I told him.

"Anything for you." He said sweetly, kissing my cheek before he left.

Staring at the door, there was a whine behind me, causing me to turn and look at Merlin who was sitting with a slightly cocked head. He was too smart for his own good. Going into the living room, I continued to sort through and file all of Leo's work papers. He'd gotten slightly more sloppy since I'd moved in and I didn't have anything better to do than look after our kid. Once I was done, I bathed and groomed Merlin, to his great dislike, before snuggling with him on the couch, a glass of wine on the coffee table and a good book in my hands.

Due to the lack of sleep, I couldn't help but rest my eyes for a while. Only, I once again fell into a place of fear and pain. As usual, the dream started out with fear as I raced through the halls of the hospital. Jim's voice kept repeating itself, "You need to come with me. There's been an accident." Over and over again in the background as I ran, my breathing the loudest thing in my ears. Once I reached the room I was heading to, I found Leo sitting up in bed, a smile on his face. For a moment I was relieved, smiling as I looked at him, leaning against the doorframe. But that feeling quickly disappeared as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the machines sounded before a monotone hit my ears. Rushing to his bedside, I attempted to revive him but it was no use. The doctors and nurses came in but barely tried before calling his death.

Shooting awake, I was panting and sweating, the same tears covering my face. I had been asleep for barely an hour. The dream was brief and yet seemed to last for hours. Merlin whined up at me, his eyes sadder than usual.

"Stop it." I told him.

Making myself look presentable, I drove to the base hospital, tracking down my boyfriend. Finding him at a work station, I leaned against the counter, smiling at him.

"Grace." He smiled, standing and leaning in for a kiss. Putting my hand on his cheek I kissed him sweetly. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"You of course." I smiled, running my hand down his chest, my eyes lingering a moment on the still healing bruising on his neck.

"I'm glad you're here." He smiled coming around the counter.

"Me too." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked his tone soft.

"Nothing." I replied but my throat felt like it was tightening.

"Come on." He said leading me into the nearest exam room. Leaning against the table I smiled at him. He looked at me with concern. "What's going on? Jim said you were fine when he stopped by, now you're here and I feel like something's up."

"I just wanted to see you." I told him, putting my arms around him, resting my head on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat.

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

"No." I said smiling up at him.

"I know Jim mentioned that I have been though. Worried."

"He did."

"And?"

"And I told him that there was nothing to worry about."

"You haven't been sleeping."

"I'll be fine." I told him letting him go.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I will if you will." I smiled, kissing him as I took his face in my hands.

"I love you." He said sweetly.

"I love you more." I replied, kissing him again.

"Not possible."

Not staying long, I left when he started to yell at one of the interns. I never liked his more serious side. He was never that way with me. But I knew that it was a part of him. Stopping at the market before going home, I did a few household things before my lack of sleep started to catch up to me again. Going upstairs, I took a long hot bath before changing into something more comfortable. Knowing it wouldn't be enough, I took a melatonin to help me sleep, praying for no dreams.

I wasn't that lucky though. Another version of the dream came to me, only this one repeated itself twice before I woke up. Only night had fallen and Leo lay asleep next to me. I had actually gotten a bit of sleep before my mind was attacked with my worst fear. Getting out of bed, I went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. Going back into the bedroom, I sat on the chaise in the corner, staring at my love. I had been sitting there for a couple hours when Leo stirred, sitting up and frowning at me. I couldn't help but smile at his bedhead, though I knew a serious conversation was about to take place.

"What are you doing?" He frowned as he got out of bed, sitting on the end of it in front of me.

"Just watching you." I smiled at him.

"Been doing that a lot?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Jim said you've been having nightmares." He stated.

"He wasn't supposed to say anything." I smiled.

"I know." He nodded. "He mentioned that too."

"Did he tell you what I've been dreaming about?" I asked. He shook his head. "My first dream was the night that that man attacked you." I told him. Understanding moved across his face. "Every night since, I've been dreaming about something happening to you. Lately they have all been about your death. You have some complication and you end up dying. I always try and save you. _Always_. And every time you still die. The doctors never seem to help much and I'm left there, sobbing over your body. Every time." I explained. "Every time." He didn't say anything. He simply stood and stepped up to me, kneeling down in front of me, sliding his hands up my thighs as he looked at me with a sad smile on his face. "Don't look at me like that." I told him.

"You should've told me." He said sweetly.

"How?" I asked with a shrug. "Oh, hi honey. Just so you know, I've been dreaming about your death for a week now. I can't sleep and have no appetite, but I just wanted you to know." I told him with heavy sarcasm.

"Something like that." He told me, gently squeezing my knees.

Looking at him, the bruising, I ran my fingers through my hair as I averted my eyes from him. He ran his hand down my hair, gently gripping my chin, making me meet his eyes. They were gentle and I could feel his love through them. Then the memory of seeing no life in them in my dreams came to me making me avert my eyes again.

"Come on." He said taking my hands, pulling me to my feet. He sat me next to him on the end of the bed. "Tell me about them. All of them. In as much or as little detail as you want. But tell me." He said putting his arm around my waist.

"You really wanna know?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said kissing me deeply. "If it'll help."

I spent the better part of an hour explaining the dreams and how they made me feel. Not just the dreams but the night it all started. Leo listened intently as I talked, even when I mumbled through the tears that would periodically fall. He held my hand tightly, letting me take my time, going back and forth as things came to mind. When I was done, even he looked like he had glossy eyes.

"So, I've been terrified." I told him, my eyes red and swore.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling me against him.

"It's not your fault." I replied putting my hand on his face, gently rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

"You should have told me." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"I was embarrassed." I frowned, taking my hand back, leaning against his side. "I didn't want to bother you or dwell on what happened. I was happy you were okay and that was what I wanted to portray. Not the worried, paranoid, girlfriend who would be happy if you were never out of sight."

"I'd be okay with that." He smiled at me.

"Please don't make light of this. I already feel ridiculous for not being able to shake what happened. I don't need you being this nice to me when you should simply be telling me to get over it."

"If our roles had been reversed I'd be acting the same as you." He told me seriously. "Even the thought of something happening to you would make me sit in that chair and watch you sleep. If I dwelled on it I would go crazy."

"I am going crazy." I told him softly.

"I am flattered that you care so much." He said sweetly.

"Oh, shut up." I grinned hitting his chest.

"You smiled, didn't you?" He smiled kissing me deeply.

"You know how I feel about you."

"I do." He nodded. "And so do you."

"I do." I smiled.

"So, you wanna make love before a good night's sleep?" He said with a mischievous look on his face.

For a moment I simply laughed. That alone felt wonderful. Without replying, I straddled his lap, taking his head in my hands as I kissed him deeply. He picked me up, turning, before throwing me onto the bed. Sliding my pants off as I slid up the bed, he did the same before crawling over me. Smiling, we made love…more than once…and then fell asleep in each other's arms. A dreamless sleep that I welcomed like an old friend. I should have just talked to him to begin with. If I had I could have saved myself a week's worth of misery. But now we could put it behind us and I could go back to being happy. Though no matter what I was going through, as long as I had Leo I'd still be happy. He was everything to me. As crazy as it sounded as only knowing him a matter of months. He was my everything.


	5. The Way We Are

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**A/N: Next! I couldn't be happier with the response I'm getting on this story. This one is my current obsession so I hope you all continue to enjoy it! I'm LOVING the reviews and hope that they keep coming! =)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Five: The Way We Are<strong>_

Nervous was the last feeling I thought I'd be feeling. It was completely ridiculous. There was no reason to be nervous. It was an excited nervous but nervous nonetheless. Merlin whined and looked at me with a cocked head. Momentarily looking at him, my eyes moved back to my reflection. My hair was curled and partially pulled back. I wore a slender black dress. It was simple yet fashionable. It tied up the back, falling just below my knees. It wasn't skin tight, but fell loosely from under my bust. It had spaghetti straps and formed nicely over my chest. It was cut v-shaped in the front, showing just enough, running just below my shoulder blades in the back. Taking a deep breath, I smiled, knowing who was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Smiling at the dog, I put on my black high heels, slowly walking from the room. The banister stretched along one wall, joining the stairs as it went down. Peeking around the corner, I saw him, standing at the bottom of the stairs, fiddling with his sleeves. He was in a suite, looking amazing as always. Finally walking to the top of the stairs, I started down them, a big grin across my face. When he looked up he did a double take, making my grin grow till my face hurt.

"You…you look…amazing." He said when I reached the bottom. "Even that isn't good enough. There are no words to describe how you look."

Laughing, I gently gripped the edges of his suit. "You look more fantastic then the world's sexiest man." I told him, kissing him deeply.

"I am so in love with you." He said airily, pulling me against him.

"Dido." I smiled, kissing him again. He just stared at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said raising his brows as he finally blinked.

I couldn't help but blush at his attention. I couldn't seem to get used to how much I loved this man, or how much he loved me. It seemed too miraculous to believe.

It was a surprise where he was taking me. He wanted to take me on a date and I wasn't going to protest. I was so excited that I could hardly stand the car ride. When he finally parked the car, I frowned. There was nothing but various shops. I couldn't see a theater or restaurant in site. He just smiled at me and got out of the car. He came around and opened the door. He held out his hand, making me smile. As I got out of the car, a warm breeze moved past us. He could see the questions moving through my head. Squeezing my hand, Leo winked at me as we started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked him.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Leo." I said looking at him.

"Trust me." He said kissing my neck.

Grinning, I just shook my head. But I did. I did trust him. I trusted him with my life and that wasn't just because he was a doctor. He led me another few blocks before he turned down a side alley. Curiosity moved through me as I smiled up at him. He just winked and pulled me closer against him. The street lights were barely visible as we rounded a corner. The alley was L-shaped, a set of small lights at the end.

"We're almost there." He whispered with his lips against my ear.

I couldn't help but giggle and lean against him. Gripping him tighter, I quickened our pace, eager to get to where he was leading me. When we got to the end, there was an old fashioned door. The smell of Italian wafting from inside. He opened the door for me. Stepping inside, it opened up into a spacious, two room restaurant. Couples sitting at nearly every table. There were candles lit everywhere, soft, live music, playing in the corner. Smiling up at Leo, he took my hands as the hostess came to greet us.

"Reservation for McCoy." He told her kindly.

Smiling, she asked us to follow her, leading us to a corner of the restaurant where there lay a high backed, circle booth. Seating us, she handed us the menus. Leo ordered us a bottle of wine as a waiter came and put a basket of breadsticks in the center of the table.

"Thank you." I smiled and took a sip of the wine. "God, that's good." I said and looked at Leo. "What is with all the fancy things?" I asked, taking another sip of wine.

"It's my make-up meal for the whole misunderstanding last week." He said and smiled.

"Baby, you don't have to do that." I said leaning toward him, taking his hand in mine. "It's already in the past."

"And the nightmares stopped?" He asked, kissing my palm.

My smile grew as I looked at him. "Yes, they have. Leo, don't feel guilty about it. It wasn't your fault. It was Jim's. He put the idea in my head that I might lose you. That's what it spanned from. But you're fine. We're fine." I told him. "And this is really sweet. I love it." I smiled bigger, leaning closer to him.

"Good." He replied and kissed me.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you more." He said and put his hand on my knee.

"Not possible." I told him, kissing him deeply.

Soon we had ordered a three course meal, enjoying it over nice conversation and a delicious bottle of wine. Even after our dessert was gone, we held hands, talking, under the candle light that now lit the restaurant. It was late and yet there were several couples that looked exactly like us. Happy and in love. Love. Love, love, love. I was so blissfully in love sometimes I didn't think it was possible.

Once we were home, we lit our own candles, opened our own bottle of wine, and cuddled on the couch with our boy. Leo had put in a movie, something relaxing before bed. Though we didn't make it through half of it before we were both asleep, leaving Merlin to finish it on his own.

* * *

><p>Facing him, I took my stance, my combat training kicking in as I was lunged at. In one swift motion my hands met his shoulders as I fell backward, my foot meeting his abdomen as I threw him over my head. Flipping onto my stomach, I pushed myself onto my knees fast enough to block his kick, the force helping me back onto my feet. Raising my arms, I swiped a punch away before another hit my abdomen, dazing me, allowing another to land against my cheek. Bending, spinning, I laid a hard punch to his abdomen, kneeing his face. The hit was harder than I intended, sending him flying onto his back. I cringed, rushing to his side, blood pouring from his nose, redness already surrounding it, moving to the corners of his eyes.<p>

"Sorry!" I said gripping his arms as he held his nose. "Leo, are you okay?"

"That was a good hit." He said looking at me painfully.

"I think I may have gotten a little too excited." I told him, the cringe still on my face.

"Wow." He said closing his eyes with a heavy frown on his face.

"At least we know you're training me well." I smirked at him.

"That was a Jim move." He frowned at me.

"That's your fault. You told him to train me on the days you couldn't." I frowned as I put my hand on his face. He just glared at me. "Oh, baby, we gotta get you looked at." I told him, pulling on his shoulder to get him to sit up. "Come on."

Helping him to the medical bay, we spent almost an hour waiting for Leo to allow someone to touch him. I packed it but he wanted an experienced doctor to look at him and there seemed to be an abundant amount of interns roaming the halls. It was Dr. Hover who finally came to take care of him.

"Who caught you off guard?" Dr. Hover asked. He was a middle aged doctor who instructed at the Academy, working in the hospital during his off hours.

"She did." Leo said looking at me.

"Really?" He said with raised brows as he took me in.

"She's tougher than she looks." Leo smiled as he took in the doctor's expression.

"Alright, McCoy, let's see what we've got." He said turning his attention back to my man.

My guilt intensified as I witnessed the good doc re-break Leo's nose, putting it back in place before putting nasal bandages across it. He turned to me after he handed Leo an ice bag.

"Make sure he takes it easy for a few days. He's going to be very sore. Probably a raccoon as well." He said and winked. "He needs to keep it iced and probably will need a few days of pain meds to keep himself comfortable."

"I can tell her all that." Leo commented.

"But would you?" Dr. Hover asked him.

"Probably not." I replied. "He thinks he can take care of himself."

"Which is why I'm telling you all of this, my dear." He smiled, holding his hand out to me.

"Thank you, doctor." I smiled back, putting my hand in his. He kissed the top of my hand smiling sweetly. "Such the gentleman."

"I try." He said and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush as he placed one more kiss on top of my hand.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now?" Leo said moving to my side, his arm moving around my waist.

"Sorry, Leonard." Dr. Hover smiled. "I can't ignore a beautiful woman."

"I like him." I smiled at Leo.

"I'm sure you do." He said grabbing my side.

Hitting his hand away, I frowned at him before putting my arm around him, bringing his head toward me, placing a long kiss against his temple. "Can I take him home?" I asked the good Doc.

"Yes." He nodded. "Take good care of him."

"My life goal." I smirked, kissing Leo's temple again.

"We need to get you a job." He told me.

"I have a job." I told him. "Taking care of you."

"Isn't that my job?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No." I said with a small smile, shoving him off the table. "Let's go home."

As soon as we walked through the door, I sat Leo on the couch, brought him a large glass of water, trail mix, and an ice bag before putting in one of his favorite movies. Merlin jumped up next to him, draping himself in his dad's lap. Grabbing our laptop, I sat in one of the recliners, keeping him in my sites at all times.

"What are you doing?" He asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Watch your movie." I told him.

"Come on, baby." He frowned. "I don't want to just sit here."

"I'm reading." I stated without looking at him.

"Reading what?"

"Awfully nosy today, aren't we?" I smirked at him.

"Grace, seriously."

"I'm reading your notes." I told him.

"My notes? On what?"

"On emergency medicine, field medicine, bandaging, suturing…a variety of things." I replied.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Just in case." I told him nonchalantly. "I can help more if I know something of what you do. Your notes are very interesting."

"You don't want to go to med school do you?" He frowned.

"No." I smiled at him. "I just want to be able to help you."

"This doesn't have anything to do with before, does it?" He asked, his frown deepening.

I shook my head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just want to be useful."

"You've been very useful." He stated.

"Doing what?" I laughed at him.

"Doing…stuff…around here…and everything." He replied, not really having an answer. I frowned at him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm wounded." He pouted.

Laughing, I put the computer aside before going and sitting next to him. "I'm a housewife, who isn't even a wife. Nothing more. But I'm okay with that. I wake up with you every day and you come home to me every night. I'm happy with that. Really I am." I smiled kissing him, making him frown. "Sorry." I smiled, ever so gently brushing the tip of my finger across the very tip of his nose.

"I don't mind." He smiled, kissing me again.

Laughing lightly, I gently ran my fingers through his hair, just looking at him. "I love you." I whispered, still surprised when just looking at him made my breath catch and my heart race.

He smiled, leaning his head back against the couch as he put his hand on my face. "I love you too."

Leaning into his hand, I smiled at him, "Sorry about your face."

He laughed and nodded. "It'll heal."

"Hopefully you won't look funny." I added.

"Thank you for that." He told me with a slight frown.

"I'm only kidding." I said kissing him lightly. "You'll be as handsome as ever."

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked with a cheesy smile.

Laughing I ran my hand up and down his chest. "You know I do."

"Good." He said gently trailing his index finger across my jawline.

"I wish you weren't in so much pain." I frowned.

"Why?"

"So I could kiss you as hard as I want."

"I'm not in that much pain." He smirked. Leaning in, I kissed him deeply, only he winced and pulled away. "Ow."

"See?" I frowned.

"This is ridiculous." He replied looking up at the ceiling.

"Wanna go cuddle in bed?" I smiled sweetly.

"Can we?" He asked with a slightly childish tone to his voice.

Grinning, I took his hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips, placing a long kiss against his palm. "Come on, baby. I'll hold you."

Leading him upstairs, we laid on the bed, happy to just be in each other's arms. Trailing my hand up and down his arm, resting my forehead against his, I closed my eyes not being able to help the smile on my face. Soon his arm grew heavy against my side as he fell asleep. The pain meds had finally kicked in. Running my fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead, I was about to fall asleep myself when there was the sound of the door downstairs. Frowning, I looked at Leo before gently getting out of bed, taking the bat from beside the bed. Slowly going down the hall, creeping down the stairs, I saw Jim greeting Merlin.

"Jim?" I frowned. "What are you doing?" When he looked up, there were fresh cuts and bruises all over his face. "Seriously?" I frowned, lowering the bat and trudging down the remainder of the stairs. "What happened this time?"

"Where's Bones?"

"Sleeping." I replied.

"Sleeping?" He frowned.

"Yes, we've had an exciting day. He needed to turn in early." I told him, running my fingers through my hair. "Now what happened to you?"

"Just a fight is all."

"That's all?" I asked with raised brows. Sighing, leading him into the kitchen, I shoved him down into one of the island seats, frowning as he winced. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to stop fighting with everyone?"

"He looked at me funny." He smirked at me.

"Jim…" I frowned, not really knowing what to say to him that I hadn't said a hundred times.

"What?"

"Stop being such a cocky bastard." I shot at him as I brought out the first aid kit.

"I might need stitches." He told me averting his eyes from mine.

"Where?" I asked him, not seeing any actively bleeding wounds.

"I'm gonna go wake up Bones." He said as he got up, wincing again.

"No you're not." I frowned, gripping his arm. "He looks kinda like you right now. And please tell me you don't need them where I think you do."

He wouldn't meet my eyes as he turned back to me, "I can't."

"Oh, come on." I frowned before heaving a heavy sigh.

"And why does he look like me?" He frowned.

"We were training and I got the upper hand." I told him.

"Not hard with Bones." Jim smirked.

"He's just as good a cadet as you are, thank you very much." I frowned at him.

"When are you going to join Starfleet?" He asked.

"I don't know. Leo doesn't want me to, so probably never." I replied with a slightly sad tone, now leading him into the living room.

"You could always be a nurse." He told me enthusiastically.

"Where do you think you need your stitches?" I asked him, purposely ignoring his statement.

"The guy got me in my gluteus maximus." He replied.

"Lay down." I told him motioning to the couch.

"Are you gonna go wake up Bones?" He asked with a worried brow.

"No." I told him flatly. "I can take care of you." I added with a gentler tone.

"Grace." He said looking at me worriedly.

"I've been around Leo enough at the hospital. I can do it, Jim." I replied reassuringly.

Sighing, he laid down on the couch. Not being able to help the smile that crossed my face, I took out everything I would need. The kit was large and kept far more than the regular necessities. Leo might be just a little paranoid to the point of neurotic when it came to this sort of thing. He'd lay into him more than I would. It would be easier for both of us this way.

"All right, pull 'em down." I ordered. He looked at me nervously. "Stop being such a whiner and pull them down." He did as he was told to reveal a blood soaked bandage. "Tried to take care of it yourself?"

"Maybe." He told me, resting his chin on his folded hands. "You better not make fun of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled before ripping the bandage off of him.

"Grace!" He shot at me after a cry of pain.

"Sorry." I grinned back at him.

"You suck, you know that?" He frowned, relaxing again.

"I do." I replied as I looked at the wound. "Well, it looks clean." I stated as I started to numb the area. "This shouldn't take long. Five outta do it."

"Good."

"You do know you shouldn't be sitting on this until it heals right?"

"I'll sit on my ass if I want to." He frowned.

"You're so difficult." I told him as I pushed out a long breath.

"Just hurry up." He told me.

"Don't make me stab you in the ass too. I'll just leave you to suffer." I told him seriously.

"Sorry." He said softly.

Giving the drugs a few minutes to kick in, I gently poked him with a needle to see if he could feel it. He couldn't, meaning he was ready for me to work. Putting gloves on, I sterilized the area with alcohol and a gentle betadine scrub. Using a small drape, I cut a hole in the center of it, taping it to his bottom to keep it in place.

"This isn't surgery you know." Jim stated.

"I don't want to risk infection. You probably already have so I'm going to make sure it's clean." I told him.

"You've been hanging around Bones too long." He smiled.

"Thank you." I told him happily. "I love being with him."

"He loves being with you." He replied.

"You think so?" I asked but knew it to be true.

"You can see it when he talks about you." Jim stated with fondness in his voice.

"I can see it when he talks about you too." I smiled.

"How much he loves you?" He frowned looking over his shoulder.

"No!" I frowned at him. "How much he loves you." I stated with a small smile. "You're his best friend."

"I'm second best compared to you." He stated.

"Maybe." I smiled as I let the scrub kill anything in the wound.

"Ha." Jim said but smiled at me. "As it should be. You're perfect for him."

"Good. Because he's perfect for me." I replied, wiping the area clean. "Here we go." I told him, opening the 3-0 Vicryl package.

The thread was already attached to the needle, making the suturing process that much easier. Using a pair of forceps, it was easy to push and pull the needle in and out of his skin. Tying off each stitch, it took a total of seven to fully close the wound. It might have been a little sloppier than what Leo could have done, but I was very pleased with the results. Wiping it with an antiseptic, applying a triple antibiotic, I bandaged it before standing and pulling the gloves off of my hands.

"There." I told my friend. "All done."

"Already?" Jim asked as he bent to take a look at it.

"Leave the bandage on for 24 to 48 hours and please avoid getting them wet. Come see me in 12 to 14 days and I'll remove them. You can put on a decent amount of Vaseline if you want to take a shower. Just don't stick your ass under the stream and try to use a washcloth as often as possible." I explained to him. "Oh, and avoid sitting directly on that portion of your butt. It'll just take longer to heal if you put too much strain on it."

"You sound like Bones." He frowned up at me.

"You better listen to me James Tiberius Kirk or you will suffer my wrath." I said pointing my finger at him.

"You're scary when you're mad." He stated.

"Which is why I would suggest listening to me." I smiled at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled.

"Okay, you stay here for a bit and let the drugs where off. I'll bring you something for the pain and I'll have Bones write you a prescription tomorrow for some antibiotics if he thinks it's necessary." I told him. "I'll put in a movie and you can relax, sleep, or do whatever you want but sit on your ass."

"Thank you, Gracie." He smiled, taking my hand in his.

Leaning down, running my hand down the back of his head, I met his eyes, "You are welcome, Jim." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I kinda love you." He said sweetly.

"Love you too." I said putting in a movie before leaving the room, shutting all the lights off before returning to Leo.

Crawling back into bed, he hadn't moved since I had gotten up. Merlin looked at me from where his head lay against Leo's side. Gently stroking his head, I looked at Leo, resting my hand on his face, running my thumb across his cheek. Smiling, I leaned forward, kissing his forehead before closing my eyes, falling blissfully asleep.

Come morning, I woke to the sun shining through the window, my arms wrapped around my boy. The dog groaned as I moved, putting his paw on my shoulder as I looked at him. Smiling, I kissed his muzzle before rolling over, stretching. Hearing voices downstairs, I knew that Jim had stayed the night. Getting up, Merlin jumped down and rushed from the room and down the stairs. Slowly following him, I grabbed Leo's sweatshirt from the chaise, pulling it over my head as I followed the smell of coffee. Walking into the kitchen, Leo was sitting at the island while Jim stood across from him. He smiled at me as I went up behind Leo, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." Leo smiled, kissing me sweetly.

"Morning." I smiled back, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Here." Jim said pushing a cup of coffee toward me.

Taking a sip, I smiled, relishing the taste. "It's perfect." I told him.

"He knows you well." Jim said motioning to Leo. "He was right on with how long it would take for you to come down. Told me how you take your coffee and everything." He grinned.

"Thank you." I smiled, kissing my man. "And he should." I told Jim. "We have breakfast together every day."

"Every day?" Jim frowned. "You've never missed one?"

"I don't think so." I frowned and looked at my love. "Have we?"

"Nope." He said leaning against me.

Smiling, I ran my fingers through his hair before wrapping my arm around him, taking a long drink of my coffee. Reaching his hand over, he linked his fingers with mine. Without saying anything we simply sat, drinking our coffee, enjoying each other.

"You two make me sick." Jim frowned.

"Why?" I frowned back.

"You're too perfect." He replied. "No couple is that perfect."

Smiling, I looked at Leo. "We have our moments."

"I doubt that." Jim frowned.

"We do. We argue every once in a while." Leo told him.

"I don't believe you." He said shaking his head with a small smile. "You two are so disgustingly cute it's ridiculous."

"Thank you." I grinned at him. He just shook his head at me. "Ready for breakfast?" I asked Leo.

Putting his arm around me he gently rubbed my back, "Why don't you go ahead and shower, I'll cook, and it'll be ready by the time to come back down."

"Really?" I asked. "I don't mind cooking."

"I don't think I can try one of your new experiments." He smirked at me.

"It was only once." I told him with an air of annoyance.

"And it was horrible." He stated.

Gently hitting his chest, I spun out of the seat and took my cup of coffee upstairs with me. Turning on music, I took my time, knowing that giving the boys some time to catch up was important. Leo was rarely gone other than for work and the Academy, leaving very little time to catch up with his friend. Singing, I turned on the water before starting to undress. Holding Leo's sweatshirt up to my face, I took a deep breath, loving the smell of him. Smiling, I turned the music up, singing louder as I stepped into the now steamy water. Taking a long shower, I had steamed up every mirror before I finally finished, the air chilling my skin. Getting dressed, combing my hair, gelling it to keep the frizz away, I left it down before returning to the men. I could smell the bacon, finding a plate of it, crispy, just the way I like it. A plate of eggs and hash browns sat next to it, again, just the way I like it.

"Thank you, baby." I smiled, kissing Leo deeply.

"You're welcome." He smiled putting his hand on my face, keeping it close to his as he kissed me repeatedly.

"You too, Jim." I smiled at our friend.

"Thank you." He said slightly surprised with the recognition.

"I'm sure you helped." I added.

"I did." He said and looked at Leo.

"Yeah, he opened the fridge." Leo stated with a raised brow.

Laughing as Jim's face fell, I decided to keep my comments to myself and enjoy the wonderful breakfast my lovely boyfriend had prepared for me.

"I poured the juice." Jim muttered as he looked at his hands.

Grinning, I stood and went around the island, wrapping my arms around Jim. "Thank you. You were here, so thank you."

"Don't baby him, Grace." Leo told me. "He's like a dog. Start babying him and he'll just come back for more."

"He'll come back no matter what we do to him." I replied returning to my seat, delving into my food again.

Jim left after breakfast. Leaving Leo and I to spend the remainder of the day together. He wasn't going to work looking like a raccoon and I couldn't blame him. A couple days off wouldn't be the end of the world for the medical field. It was his turn to shower while I cleaned up the kitchen. When he wasn't back down yet, I vacuumed downstairs, making my way upstairs until it was done. Picking up the bedroom, I went back downstairs, grabbing dog toys on my way, dropping them in their designated basket before finding the dog on his bed. Still hearing the water upstairs, I went to the small desk, opening the computer, pausing before going to the Starfleet page, going to the medical, finding the nursing page. Finding all the information I wanted there. It was Jim's fault. I hadn't even thought about it until he mentioned it. Now it was in my head and I needed to see if it was possible. I could enlist in Starfleet as a nurse. I'd be able to go wherever Leo did. He wouldn't have any more excuses and I could finally feel like I had purpose. Being Leo's girlfriend was as fulfilling as anything could be. But I was sick of sitting at home or volunteering. I wanted to contribute to our little household. And if I became a nurse it would be two birds one stone. I'd be bringing something home and I'd be able to see him. Hopefully that wouldn't be too much. Not that we'd get sick of each other or anything. But I still wanted to come home to a happy boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked as he came into the room.

"Hey." I smiled. "Took you long enough."

"I was hoping you might have joined me." He said coming up behind me, placing a kiss against my neck.

"Sorry, I was distracted." I smiled, loving the feeling of his lips.

"Nursing?" He frowned, looking at the computer screen.

"What do you think?" I replied nervously.

"Are you serious?" He countered as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"I think I am." I nodded. "I enjoy hearing about your work. I already have a passion for helping people. It wouldn't be in the same way but I think I could handle it. And I'd be able to spend more time with you." I explained. "If you're okay with that." I added.

The look on his face wasn't reassuring. "So you're saying you want to enlist?"

"Yes." I replied.

"And be a nurse." He stated.

"Well, you are a doctor." I retorted.

He nodded before he smiled, "Okay."

"You're gonna have to give me more than that." I told him with furrowed brows.

"I think it's a great idea." He told me. "It'll be good for you so you don't feel so cooped up. And if you enlist I can put you on my team and no matter where we go we go together."

"Are you sure you'd be okay with that?" I asked him.

"You're seriously asking me if I'm sure I want to spend more time with you?" He frowned at me.

"Maybe you like having your work life separate and you just haven't told me. This is a whole new option than being an ambassador." I replied.

"Hey." He said taking my hand. "I would like nothing better than to have you with me. No matter where we go, we go together."

"You sure you won't mind?" I asked. "It won't be weird for you?"

"Nope." He said leaning down to kiss me.

"You're positive?" I asked, putting my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Grace, I'm one-hundred percent sure. I love you. I'd love to have you wandering the halls so I can find you any time I want. We do have on call rooms that are rarely used for sleeping." He told me with a smirk.

"Okay." I smiled, relaxing my arm so he could kiss me. "Okay."


	6. One Year Later

_**Chapter Six: One Year Later**_

Roaming the halls, I couldn't help the good mood I was in. It was amazing how my life had turned out. I had started life in the future and by some miracle ended up in the past. I had found the love of my life and had successfully made a life for myself in a world where I had yet to exist. I had enlisted and finished the nursing program at the Academy. Leo had officially assigned me to his team and now we were nearly inseparable. Which was good for us and bad for everyone else. We were a team, no matter where we were, and toes got stepped on in the process. But I was so blissfully happy that it didn't even matter to me. What mattered was the job and the man I worked for. Granted, we were your normal couple. We fought like cats and dogs, made love in an on call room, fought some more, then had a nice dinner and evening together at home. We honestly didn't fight often but when we did it was an ordeal. But I had a horrible tendency of being right. One that I loved and Leo hated. It was only when I was truly adamant about something. But I prided myself on knowing more than I should. I learned how to be a nurse from the Academy. However I learned twice as much from Leo, spending countless nights discussing things over dinner or lying in bed before we fell asleep. Talking about our cases from the day and what we could have done differently. He was constantly coaching me along, helping me be the best I could possibly be.

"I love you." I told him as he fell asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered, his hand finding my face as his eyes drifted shut. "I'm so proud of you."

Smiling, I simply stared at him, loving him for everything he was. As well as everything he wasn't. He was my definition of perfect. Even in his worst moments he was still perfect. Running my fingers through his hair, I watched him for several minutes before sleep took me.

Come morning, Leo and I rushed around to our normal routine. I was usually the first one up, reading up on different things while I took care of Merlin. He needed his morning attention before we were off to the hospital. Reading too long, I rushed upstairs, hearing Leo in the shower. Stripping, I climbed in with him, quickly drenching myself under the stream.

"That's twice this week." Leo stated as he made room.

"Hand me my shampoo?" I smiled at him.

"You're lucky I'm so god damn in love with you." He added as he handed me the bottle.

"I love you too." I said kissing him quickly as I put the bottle back, our bodies coming together for just a moment as I did.

He finished quickly and stepped out of the shower. I was only a few minutes behind him, pulling on a long-sleeved shirt before my scrubs, rushing down the stairs after Leo. He handed me my travel mug of coffee before we were both out the door. Walking hand in hand, we stopped just outside the door. Smiling up at him, I took his face in my hands, kissing him deeply before we walked in, going our separate ways to prepare for the day.

Walking into the nurses' locker room, I was surprised to see Willow sitting in a corner with her nose in a book. "Morning, sunshine. You're here early."

"I'm trying to get caught up on everything." She replied.

"You need to go home." I smiled at her. "When was the last time you slept in your own bed?"

"I don't remember." He replied.

"I do." I stated. "It's been exactly one week."

"How do you know?" She frowned.

"Because that was the night I stayed over after repeatedly going over all your flash cards for your MCATs." I told her with a small smile.

"Right." She said closing her eyes. "I miss my bed."

"You need to go home." I repeated.

"I'll be fine." She said getting up.

"I know you'll be fine. I'm just saying you should go." I smiled as I closed my locker.

"Then who would cover my shift?" She asked.

"I'll cover you." I told her.

"No, you already have a full day ahead of you." She replied as she changed her scrubs.

"But I can handle it." I stated.

"Dr. McCoy won't allow it." She retorted. I looked at her. "And I will not allow you to pull any favors for me."

"I wasn't going to offer." I smirked at her. "He's not my boyfriend when we're inside these walls."

"He's always your boyfriend whether you think it or not." She smiled. "I'm pretty sure you're better at distinguishing that line than he is."

"What?" I frowned at her. "He's nothing but professional when we're here."

"He is. But don't let anyone get caught saying anything bad about you." She told me.

"He's all talk." I smirked at her.

"For now." She smiled and laughed. "I'll see you on the floor."

"Take a nap as soon as you can." I ordered as she left the room.

Willow was by far the best friend I think I'd ever had. She was smart and witty and could read people like I've never seen. She came from a big family, all of which were in the medical field. She started out at the bottom and has been working her way up ever since. Her MCATs were in a matter weeks and she was trying to gain as much knowledge as she could. She was a tall Hispanic with the most gorgeous black hair, dark eyes, and curvy figure I'd ever seen. She made me feel ugly and I knew that I wasn't. I only hoped that she would stay around even after she got into med school. I didn't want to train in a new best friend.

Spending the morning changing bandages and following up with all the patients under Leo's care, I found Willow at the coffee cart. Ordering a large vanilla white chocolate mocha, I couldn't help smiling as I sipped it, sitting across from her at one of the small tables.

"What are you smiling at?" She frowned at me.

"Nothing." I told her, sipping the coffee. "I love coffee."

"No, you're _in_ love. There's a difference." She said pointing the spoon from her parfait at me.

"You look worse now than you did this morning." I told her with a worried tone.

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine. Come med school I'll be sleeping less than I do now and I'll have to save lives. I'm gonna have to be able to do many things with no sleep. Might as well start now." She told me though I could hear the edge in her voice.

"What else do you have to do this afternoon?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be helping in the ER." She stated.

"I'll cover the ER. You go get some sleep." I told her with as much seriousness as I could.

"Only if you clear it with Dr. McCoy." She frowned at me.

"Fine." I said and stood. "I'll find you after I find him."

"Okay." She said with an annoyed tone.

Glaring at her, I went off to find Leo. I found him in an on call room, happily napping after a long surgery this morning. Smiling, I walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was lying on his stomach, hugging the pillow like it was his best friend. Which was me of course. Running my hand down his back before running my fingers through his hair, I leaned down, placing a long kiss against his hair as I took a deep breath of him.

"Gracie." He whispered.

"I'm here." I whispered back, only then I realized that he was still sleeping. "Leo. Baby." I said gently rubbing his back.

Leaning back in time to avoid the back of his head meeting my face, he whipped around and looked at me. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He frowned.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I told him, running both hands through his hair. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost one." I replied.

"Shit." He said swinging his legs over the side of the bed making me stand to get out of his way.

"Are you okay?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah, just exhausted." He replied wiping his face with his hands.

"Hey." I frowned sitting next to him, putting my hand on his back. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." He said putting his hand on my thigh. "I have another surgery in twenty minutes."

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No. I've got Charlotte and my usual surgery crew." He replied.

"Then I'll just keep checking on our other patients." I smiled, placing a few gentle kisses against his temple.

"Thanks."

"Will you be in surgery all day?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He replied leaning against me.

"Would you be okay with me helping cover the ER so Willow can get some sleep?" I asked him.

"Is she still here?"

"Been here all week. She hasn't been home since I was there."

"Wow. She's hard core."

"Very much so. Which is good and bad. She's burnt herself out. I found her sleeping in the corner of the locker room this morning." I told him.

"No, go ahead. If she feels anything like I do than she could use the rest." He told me standing. "I'll see you later."

"Hey." I said standing and taking his hand. "You can't leave just yet." I smiled.

He smiled back, taking my head in his hands, kissing me deeply. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you too." I smiled kissing him again. "Good luck. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." He said kissing me again. "I should go." He said with his lips against mine.

"You should." I said before gently licking his upper lip, sticking my tongue in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. "If only we had enough time." I told him with my face pressed against his neck, placing a long kiss there, gently sucking his skin.

"Tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll hold you to that." I said kissing him again. "Now go to surgery."

"We'll pick up some wine on the way home." He smiled before he left the room.

Lingering for a few minutes, smiling as I thought about my man. Checking up on all Leo's patients, making sure the other nurses on our team were up to date on everyone, I went to find Willow. Walking down to the ER, I found Willow with a stack of charts. She was looking worse than ever. It had only been a couple hours since I'd seen her. She was falling fast.

"Hey, pretty lady." I said leaning against the counter she was working at.

"Hey." She smiled.

"I'm here to relieve you." I smiled back.

"Dr. McCoy okayed it?" She asked with a relieved look on his face.

"He did." I grinned at her. "You are free for at least the next six hours."

"Thank you." She said, her eyes growing wet as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Go sleep." I commanded her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said before she darted away from me.

Smiling, I shook my head as I put my attention on the charts. The ER was quiet for the first few hours I was there. However there was enough charting that needed to be done to last twice as long as it already had. It wasn't luck that brought in the first few patients through the doors. Listening as the other doctors and nurses took care of them; I tried to wrap up the final few charts before it picked up any more. Luck was also not on my side. I watched a large man stagger through the doors. I didn't give him too much notice as two other nurses immediately moved to him. There was agitated talking before the man's voice rose. My coworkers' voices with him. I looked up just in time to watch the patient hit one of the smaller nurses, knocking her clear off her feet. Calling for a sedative, I grabbed the syringe, rushing forward to try and stop anything bad from happening. Two of our male nurses were already trying to subdue him but to no avail. He was hyped up on something or withdrawing so bad he was becoming irrational. Dodging his arm as he flailed it, I went to stick him with the needle but before I made contact I was clotheslined, landing hard on my back. Before I could recover, I was being lifted and thrown like a ragdoll, breaking through an exam room window before falling back, looking at the blood that was running down my forearms. Once again, I didn't have time to wrap my head around what was happening when my throat was grabbed, hoisting me into the air, my head being slammed against the wall. I couldn't help the panic that started to move through me as my airway was cut off. It all happened in seconds and yet I still managed to hold tight to the syringe. Even with doctors and nurses hanging off of him, he was still holding onto me with such strength I could hardly believe it. Even as my vision speckled, I thrust the syringe into his neck, administering the drug into his system. My vision went black just before I took in a huge breath of air, a coughing fit following it as he released me. Landing on my knees, I put my hand to my throat, seeing the man on the floor as my vision returned.

"Grace!" Ian Samson, one of the ER doctors said as he put his hands on me. "Are you okay?"

Looking at him, I simply nodded, even as I took in the various wounds that were covering my body. He looked unconvinced. "I'm all right." I told him, though my voice was scratchy and quiet.

"Let's get you into a bed." He frowned, gently pulling me up by my armpits to avoid gripping any of the wounds.

"I'm all right." I repeated as he ushered me into the nearest exam room.

"No, you're not." He frowned as he helped me into the bed. "You're bleeding everywhere and he probably damaged your trachea. I am ordering you to just sit still and let us take care of you."

"Ian, you're being ridiculous." I told him raspy.

"What were you thinking?"

"Enough with the frowning and reprimanding." I tried to say forcefully but it came out weak and cracked, not intimidating in the slightest. "It just would've been somebody else. I'm fine. It's not that bad."

"Here's the suture kit." Kala, one of our many alien nurses, said handing it over.

"I don't need sutures." I squeaked out at him.

"You can't see all of your injuries." Ian stated. I simply scoffed at him, making him frown harder at me. "Can you feel that warm stream running down the side of your face? Another running down the side of your neck? How about the laceration above your eyebrow? Not to mention the various cuts that are covering your arms and we're going to have to check your abdomen and maybe take a few x-rays to assess any damage."

"It's not that bad." I frowned.

"Lift up your shirt." He told me, forcing me back against the pillows.

Doing as I was told, I lifted up my scrub top to see a heavy, worried, frown cross the young doctors face. "What is it?" I asked looking down to see a piece of glass sticking out of my side. "Great."

"It's time to get Leo." He said softly.

"No!" I said gripping his arm. "He's in surgery all day. If you tell him, he'll just lose focus and you risk his patients. Just…let's take care of this and we can tell him when he's done for the day."

"Grace, Dr. McCoy is paging you." Kala said with a worried expression.

"Go get Willow." I told her. "And run."

"Let's get you to x-ray." Ian told me.

"It's probably not even deep." I told him as he started to wheel me away.

"Grace, you're no longer a nurse. You're officially a patient and you need to start acting like one." He stated hardheadedly.

Not saying anything, I rested my wrist across my forehead as I was wheeled away. I hadn't had to experience this side of the hospital in a long time. I had to go through the motions of testing and lying in a hospital bed while I waited for the results to come back. Willow had been gotten and I had her running interference with Leo. He didn't need to worry about me right now. I had plenty of other people doing that. Dr. Ian Samson was very professional and thorough. It didn't help that Leo had taught him everything he knows and the last thing he was going to do was let anything worse happen to his mentor's girlfriend. Although, I was pretty sure he was wishing it wasn't him. Leo was going to be pissed off when he found out. More so because I didn't tell him. But I was going to be fine. The glass shard was only superficial and it was removed and sutured along with all of my other wounds. I couldn't deny that I really did look like crap. I had more sutures than I had anticipated but it could have been a lot worse. The stitches weren't as obvious on my face. A small line of sutures near my hairline above my right temple. There was a slightly large line along the left side of my neck. Several above my left elbow. But my arm was bandaged, hiding a long jagged line of sutures. The cut had not been very straight. The scars would make a fun story. As well as the bandaged suture line on my abdomen where the shard had been. Lying in a private room, I listened to the beeping of the monitors while I waited for Ian to release me. I thought I was going to get away with it all when I heard commotion in the hall and a familiar voice. Sighing, it was only a few seconds later that Jim skidded into the room. He froze, looking at me with a worried face I'd never seen on him before.

"I'm fine." I told him, my voice still raspy.

"Gracie…" He said staring at me.

"Jim, don't look at me like that. I'm fine." I told him as my eyes grew wet. "It's not even that bad."

"Gracie." He repeated as he rushed to my bedside, gently taking my head in his hands.

"I'm okay." I told him as the tears started to fall.

Gripping his shirt, he quickly shrugged off his jacket before gently moving me over, lying down next to me. Wrapping my arm around him, he held me tight against his chest as I cried. I could be strong. I could be as strong as I needed to be. But with Leo or Jim or Willow, I knew that I didn't have to be strong. I could be weak and vulnerable because I was safe.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear. "You're okay. Everything is going to be fine." Gripping him tighter, I nodded against his chest.

"Thank you." I told him as I calmed down. "Very much."

"Why didn't you call me as soon as it happened?" He asked.

"Because I'm fine and I didn't want to worry anyone." I replied.

"I worried more when they said it happened hours ago." He frowned at me. "Where's Bones?"

"He's in surgery all day. I told them not to bother him until he was done. I'm not risking his patient care because something happened to me." I replied, relaxing further into his comfort.

"He's going to be pissed." He stated.

"I know." I nodded. "But he'll forgive me."

"Yes he will." He said placing a kiss against my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said hugging him tighter. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Me too."

It was amazing how much better I felt having him here. I hadn't realized I needed as much comfort as I did.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jim asked with concern.

"Much better." I told him, my head still against his chest.

"Good." He said tightening his grip on me. "You look like crap."

"You tell me that a lot." I smiled up at him.

"You're covered in stitches, you sound like crap, you're bruised…need I go on?"

"No. And I only needed five cuts sutured."

"Five more than you should have. And that bruising on your neck looks awfully familiar." He stated.

"I know." I told him. "But I'll be okay."

"You better be. If you weren't I'd have to kill you." He smiled at me, placing another kiss against my hair.

Laughing, I took a deep breath, loving Jim but wishing that Leo was here. Thinking of him brought tears to my eyes. I really needed him. But Jim was a good substitute. I didn't know what I'd do without him. Nearly drifting asleep, the door opened and Willow rushed in. Jim frowned before sliding off the bed.

"He's coming." Willow told me out of breath.

A second later Leo came charging into the room. Just as Jim had, he froze, his eyes taking me in. "I'm okay." I told him quickly.

"Everyone out." He said calmly.

"Bones…" Jim said gently.

"Get out!" He yelled and our two friends quickly left the room.

"I don't think I've ever heard you yell at anyone like that." I told him, now incredibly nervous. He gripped the edge of the bed. He was shaking, his head lowered, and his eyes shut. "Leo…" I said quietly.

When he looked up at me, his eyes were wet, his face red with the effort of holding it in. Tears immediately came to my eyes as I took him in. I didn't have a mirror but his face terrified me right now. He just stared at me, nodding before he turned and left the room.

"Leo!" I yelled after him.

"Bones don't." I heard Jim's voice from the hall. "Bones! Leo!"

"Leo!" I yelled again, ripping off all the leads from my body and the IV that Ian had insisted on, rushing out the door after my boyfriend. "Leo!" I yelled again as I started running down the hall. I only made it a few yards before I slammed into Jim's chest. "Move!"

"Grace." He said gripping my arms as I tried to get around him.

"Leo!" I yelled over his shoulder.

"Gracie, stop." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"No!" I yelled struggling against him. "He's gonna do something he shouldn't."

"I know." He replied.

"Jim." I frowned up at him. "Don't let him throw everything away because of this."

"I won't." He replied but he had an odd look on his face.

"Then go after him." I told him, tears sliding down my cheeks as I put my fingers over my mouth. "Please go after him." He nodded before turning and running after our best friend.

"Everything's going to be okay." Willow said gently rubbing my back.

"No. It's not." I told her, looking at the dripping blood from the hole I had caused in my hand.

"Come on." She said leading me back to my room. Sitting me down, she cleaned and bandaged the wound on my hand.

"I need to find him." I told her, standing up.

"No." She said pushing me back down. "He'll find you."

"Where's Jim?" I asked as I started to panic, tears running from the corners of my eyes. "Where's Leo?" I asked as my emotions started to get the best of me.

"It's going to be okay." Willow said taking my hand.

Then the door opened and Leo came in. His face was red, his eyes slightly puffy. Willow quickly took her leave as I got up, rushing to my boyfriend, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I told him, gripping his hair. "I love you so much."

"I'm sorry." He told me, burying his face in my neck.

"Don't leave me like that again." I told him, taking his face in my hands. "You can't barge in, look at me, and walk away."

"I had to." He replied gently touching the wounds on my face.

"What did you do?" I asked him with a frown. "Where did you go?"

"I had to see him. I had to see who did this to you." He replied.

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing." He told me.

"Why am I having trouble believing you?"

"Because I went to destroy him. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him pay for hurting the woman I love." He told me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." He replied, sighing.

"Good." I told him. "That's good."

"It's the same guy that hurt me." He stated with pain in his voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a spark of fear entering me. "And you didn't do anything?"

"I'm sure." He nodded. "And no. I knew you wouldn't want me to. For whatever reason your voice was telling me that I was about to do something stupid and that I needed to let it go."

"I'd tell you exactly that." I nodded back at him, smiling sweetly.

"I know." He smiled before he frowned. "But you're hurt."

"You've seen me more hurt than this." I smirked at him.

"I didn't love you then." He frowned. "I love you now and nothing can happen to you. Not now. Not ever."

"I know the feeling." I told him, running my fingers through his hair.

"I know." He nodded, leaning into my touch. "I'm so in love with you."

"Me too." I smiled and kissed him deeply.

The door opened and Ian came in. "Hey, guys." He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled, wrapping my arm around Leo, resting my head against his chest as he turned to his friend.

"Thank you." Leo said holding his hand out to his friend. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I'd be on your hit list if I didn't." He smiled.

Leo laughed lightly. "That you would be, my friend. Can I take her home now?"

"She's all yours." Ian smiled.

"Good. I'm anxious to get home." I told him. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What's gonna happen to the guy?" I asked.

"He's going to be cleared and transferred to a rehab center." Ian told me.

"He should go to prison." Leo told him.

"Maybe he will." Ian told him. "The police are already here to deal with him. We've given statements, Grace included. We'll get him." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I told him again.

"Get out of here." He smiled. "And Grace?" He said stopping me as I reached for my scrubs, looking up at him. "I don't wanna see you back in this hospital until those stitches come out. You got it? Doctor's orders."

"Doctor's orders." I smiled before going into the bathroom to change.

The car ride home was quiet and I felt far more exhausted now that I was fully calmed down. The whole ride I held Leo's hand, gently running my fingers up and down his arm while he held tight to my hand. I could feel the fear and worry still radiating off of him. But he was strong. I was strong. We were fine. This too shall pass.

Once we were home, Leo took care of Merlin while I went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and a small bite to eat. Our bed was calling my name and I was eager to answer. Starting up the stairs, I felt Leo's fingers gripping the edge of my scrub top, bringing a small smile to my lips. Going into the bedroom, he lingered in the doorway, watching me as I started to undress. It wasn't until I was standing in my bra and underwear that Leo made a small noise making me look up at him. My breath caught as I beheld him. His head was lowered but I could see the tears falling to the floor. I wanted to say his name but my throat was so tight no words would come out. I simply stood there and looked at him. His pain was my pain. When he looked up at me there was agony written across his face. He rushed to me, dropping to his knees as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Wrapping an arm around his head, the other gently rubbing his back, I simply held him as he cried into me. Resting my cheek against the top of his head, I placed gentle kisses against his hair, several more on his forehead.

"It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm going to be okay." I told him gently. He didn't say anything, he simply held me tighter. "I know this scared you. It scared me too. But it's all going to be okay. I'm going to make a full recovery and everything will be as it should be." I told him before taking his head in my hands, making him look up at me. "You're stuck with me forever." I smiled.

He again didn't say anything, he simply stood, his lips meeting mine on his way up. Pulling me tight against his chest, he kissed me until I couldn't breathe. Then he simply smiled, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb before he let me go. Nodding at him, I changed into sweats and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. Leo did the same. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face in his neck, taking a deep breath of him. Lying, facing each other, he pulled me tight against his chest, gently holding me there. Wrapping my arm around his shoulder, I met his eyes, drowning in them. Placing a long kiss against my forehead, I rested my face against his chest. Putting his leg over mine, he gently whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Soon, I couldn't help but fall asleep, feeling like I was the safest person in the world.

Waking up, the sky was dark, rain pounding on the roof as thunder boomed and lightening flashed. I was alone in bed, Leo's side of the bed cold from his absence. Slowly sitting up, my stitches putting off a twinge of pain, I looked around the room. Leo was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Leo?" I said sleepily as I looked at him. He didn't move. "Baby?" He didn't say anything. "Don't tell me you're having nightmares now." Standing up, stepping toward him, he put his hand up to stop me. Stepping back, I sat on the edge of bed, waiting for him to talk.

"I know you're okay. I'll just start there." He told me with a raspy voice. "I know it. I understand it. But for a split second I thought – it was just a second but it was enough – I thought I might have lost you. They did a horrible job trying to tell me what happened." He said and paused. "I feel adrenaline all the time. When an emergency comes in or there's a complication during surgery. I feel it. Sometimes I am actually afraid. I'm familiar with the feeling. But I have never been as afraid as I was today. I've never – the thought alone – I don't know what I would've done." He said shaking his head as he finally looked up at me, lightening flashing, eliminating his face, as a roll of thunder passed. "Do you understand how much I love you?" He frowned, his voice rising. "Do you understand what would happen if it had been any more serious? What were you thinking?!" He yelled standing up and pacing in front of me. "You are not invincible! You cannot go around thinking that you can control every situation! You cannot be the brave one who jumps in every time something serious happens! You cannot die on me!" He fumed, getting in my face. "Not again!" Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked up at him, the lightening showing me the glistening in his eyes. He was breathing hard, staring at me. There was more he needed to say. "And you do not get to keep me in the dark when something happens to you. We're a team and if it happens to you than it happens to both of us. You don't get to protect me. You just – you just don't." He shot out and stopped. He was breathing hard with his hands on his hips.

Swallowing hard, I looked up at him. "Can I talk now?" I asked. He just looked at me. "I understand where you're coming from. I've been through this before. Yes, I look worse than you did, but I am fine. I am so, so very sorry that I scared you and that I didn't tell you as soon as it happened. But I didn't want you distracted when you were saving someone else's life. I was being taken care of by the people we care about and who cares about us. And I was handling it. I was handling it fine on my own, knowing that you would be there when you were done with surgery." I told him and paused. Standing, I took a deep breath before feeling a buildup of anger. "And don't you dare try and tell me what I can and cannot do. That's not your place. You are right when you say that we are a team. We are two halves of a whole and you do not get to think that you carry more weight than I do. But above everything else. Above all the bullshit. If there is one job I have – one alone – it is to protect you. I will protect you from everything and anything that life throws at you. Do you understand that?" I asked him. "Because I do understand how much you love me. I understand because I have never loved anyone and will never love anyone again as much as I love you. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. But I fell for you the second I laid eyes on you. So I understand what you're feeling. I've felt it before. I've had nightmares proving that I can't handle anything happening to you." I said and softened my tone. "So, you see, we're in the same boat here, you and me. You are perfect for me and God knows I'm perfect for you." I told him finally letting a small smile cross my face as an even smaller one crossed his. "And when people are as much in love with each other as we are, these reactions are normal. Because our love is stronger than anything else. A love like ours is rare and beautiful. A love like ours is forever. So you can be mad at me. You can yell and pace and do whatever you need to do but I'll still be here when you're done. You will never be able to chase me away and I will never leave you." I told him, putting my hand on his face, wiping the tears that were building under his eyes. "And I'm flattered that you care so much." I told him and grinned.

He laughed lightly, nodding at me. "My turn?" He asked.

"If there's something else you'd like to say." I replied.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it. "Actually, I think I'm good." He stated with a smile.

"Good. Can you come back to bed now?" I asked with a smile.

"Will you hold me?" He smirked.

"It's still my turn. I'm the wounded one." I replied reaching up on my toes to kiss him.

"You don't have to remind me." He frowned.

"Sorry." I said putting my arm around him. "Could you do me a favor?" He nodded at me. "Could you try not to yell at me anymore? I really don't like it and it makes me weepy."

Laughing, he pulled me against him before pulling me back to the bed. Resting in his arms, I fell asleep quickly, knowing that I was safe and sound.


	7. Bittersweet

_**Chapter Seven: Bitter Sweet**_

In just a matter of week's life went back to normal. The stitches were removed and we were once again synchronized in our daily routines. It was nice to feel normal again. I had minimal scars from the accident. Minimal enough to leave them hardly noticeable to the naked eye. The only one that caused people to stare was the one on my forearm. The slightly jagged scar was subtle but large enough to be noticed on occasion. Often enough by Leo to make a sad expression cross his face. It happened too often. I hated seeing that look. It made me feel guilty when all I was trying to do was my job. But I knew what he was feeling and I couldn't blame him. I was just happy he didn't have to suffer the nightmares that I had. Every night we went to bed together and every morning we woke up together. Waking in the middle of the night he was still sleeping soundly. More often than not, I'd stay up and watch him. Not out of worry or out of any amount of fear. It was out of pure happiness. A happiness that no one could touch. We were untouchable.

"I am exhausted." I told Jim as he sat with me in the courtyard of the cafeteria.

"At least it's nice out." He replied.

"What's up with you?" I asked. "You've been all quiet and such for the last couple weeks. I figured it was just a phase or something but you haven't kicked it yet."

He looked at me before leaning forward. "How did you know Bones was the one?"

"What?" I frowned at him.

"You love him. He loves you. You fight like cats and dogs but at the end of the day you still are perfect. You must have had a doubt at some point."

"Nope." I smiled at him. "I have never doubted Leo in any way."

"Seriously?" Jim frowned.

"Seriously." I nodded.

"I hate you guys." He frowned. "You're all happy and stuff."

"Are you actually having feelings about a woman that goes past physical attraction?" I asked him, my curious spiking.

"Maybe." He told me.

"What's her name?"

"That's not important." He replied.

"Okay." I grinned at him. "You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Whatever." He replied averting his eyes from me, making me laugh at him, we both knew it was true.

Only my laughter stopped when I saw Leo, a grin spread across his face, and he wasn't looking at me. Usually that grin was reserved for me. It showed how happy he was. He was happy with me. Only now he was grinning at someone else. Capri. She was a skinny blond who should have been a model versus a nurse. I'd worked with her a couple times and she was as conceded as she looked. She was too pretty to clean up vomit. She was allowed to help with the big cases because she was so pretty. Hell, the meaning of her name was 'pretty'. She was pathetic. I hated her. I hated her before she started talking to my boyfriend. I hated her even more now that she was making him grin like that. What could she possibly be saying to him?

"Gracie!" Jim practically yelled at me.

"What?" I frowned at him.

"I've been talking to you and you aren't listening to me." He stated.

"Sorry." I told him, my eyes moving to Leo and the blond bitch again.

"What is it?" He asked following my line of sight. "Who's that?"

"Someone who might not last the day if she doesn't step away from my man." I replied with a severe amount of antagonism.

"Wow. Pretty." Jim stated.

"Then date her and get her away from Leo." I shot at him, leaning back in the chair.

"Wow." He said grinning at me.

"What?" I frowned, picking at the garbage from my lunch.

"You are jealous." He replied.

"No, I'm not." I told him even though it was completely obvious. "It's just…look at her." I said leaning toward him again. "She's skinny and gorgeous and clearly makes him feel all happy inside."

"Grace, you're overthinking." He replied though he looked over at them, the cocky smile gone from his face.

"Am I?" I asked with a raised brow. "The look on your face is telling me different."

"Leo loves you." He stated.

"Maybe I've become boring." I frowned. "The sex is amazing but maybe it's not enough anymore. We laugh all the time. We fight but its kinda fun sometimes. The sex afterward is definitely fun."

"Grace!" Jim frowned. "Too much information."

"I gotta go." I told him, standing up and quickly walking away in the opposite direction as my preoccupied boyfriend.

I avoided Leo the rest of the day, burying myself in work. Moving from room to room I took care of our patients, making sure everyone was comfortable. Helping out in the ER when I ran out of things to do. In the hospital it was easy to do. There were plenty of rooms, hallways, and stairwells to use to stay clear of him. Even when I was avoiding him, he never paged me once. Making me continue to overthink the blond bitch that I saw more than him today. Though it was harder when we got home. He was always there. Always around. I was rarely alone and tonight wasn't any different. We talked and did everything we usually did but I couldn't clear the image of him and that bimbo out of my head. I should have just said something but I didn't need to come off as the jealous girlfriend. We were bigger than that. Well, maybe he was. I knew it was immature and ridiculous. But a certain level of jealously was normal in a relationship. It meant you were afraid to lose them.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked as we were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah." I smiled back at him. "I'm good."

"You're hiding something." He told me.

"What?" I asked my voice a little too high. "No, I'm not."

"Liar." He told me with a small smile.

Sighing, I looked at him with a small frown. "It's nothing." I told him seriously, even though I knew I was about to tell him anyway. So did he with that know-it-all smile on his face. "I'm just being ridiculous and you don't need to worry about it."

"I'm not worried. I just know when something's up with you." He stated.

He got into bed, lying down as I stood at my side, not ready to get in just yet. "Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked him.

"What?" He frowned. "Of course I do." He replied reaching out to me.

"I don't bore you, do I?" I asked next, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Baby, where is this coming from?" He frowned, sitting up.

"It's just…" I said pausing. "I saw you today with Capri and the look on your face was usually a look you give me and I got – well I got jealous." I told him, sitting down, facing him. He just looked at me before laughing. "Stop it." I whined. "It's not funny. I'm serious."

"You're adorable." He grinned.

"So you don't think she's prettier than me?" I frowned at him.

Laughing harder, he moved closer to me, kissing me deeply before taking my hand in his. "You're all I see." He told me. "You're everything to me and I have never looked at another girl since I've met you."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He said kissing me again. "Besides, she's a narcissistic child with a God-complex and a laugh that's like nails on a chalkboard." I nodded my agreement. "Did you know that her father is partial owner of the hospital?"

"Seriously?" I frowned at him. He nodded. "That explains a lot."

"So, no. I don't think she's prettier than you and I honestly can't stand her. But I put up with her because she can make our lives a living hell."

"Okay." I smiled, blushing with embarrassment.

"But I love that you're jealous."

"Good." I said putting my hand on his face.

"I get jealous sometimes too." He confessed.

"Really?" I grinned at him.

"More often than I care to admit." He grinned back.

"You don't have anything to worry about." I told him. "I'm all yours. Heart, body and soul."

"Good." He said pulling me against him as he lay back against the pillows. "And for the record. You could never bore me." Laughing, I kissed him passionately.

It was an amazing feeling to know that I had everything a girl could ever want. The unconditional love of a man. A fulfilling job. A home and companion to tend to. Good friends. It was the white picket life that anyone in this world strived for. A life that I could live on forever. There was nothing more I could ask for.

Actually that's a lie.

Almost nothing.

I trusted Leo with my life. I trusted him. But the one person I didn't trust was Capri. I could ask that she wasn't here. That she would just leave. The little shit had the audacity to think she had a chance with him and seemed to constantly be around him. She was always in the locker room when I got there, rushing out the door as soon as she saw me. She'd join us for lunch. She even went as far as requesting to be put on his services.

"You cannot allow it." I told him angrily as we walked through the halls. "Please tell me you're not considering it."

"I might not have a choice." He frowned at me.

"Baby." I said stopping in my tracks, a sad frown on my face.

He stopped, sighing before he turned and gripped my arm, leading me into the nearest stairwell. "Do you think I enjoy having her around?" He frowned. "She drives you crazy. She drives _me_ crazy. But _we_ have to play ball here or she is going to make _our_ life a living hell."

"You've mentioned that but so far the only hell we've been put through is her presence." I told him. "And if you do this that means I am the one who is going to be pushed out. Me. Not her. It will be me. She wants you and she's going to do everything she can to push me out once she gets in."

"Is this the jealousy thing again?" He frowned at me.

"Yes!" I shot at him, my anger flaring. "Yes, it's the jealousy thing. And a legitimate fear of a wedge being put between us because you're worried about your job." I told him, quickly rushing away from him.

Going to the locker room, Willow was sitting cross-legged on a bench, her nose in a book on cardiothoracic surgery. Slamming my locker door after taking a peach from inside of it, I slid down them, staring at her, waiting for her to notice I was there.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" She asked looking up at me with a slightly annoyed tone.

My anger rose and I frowning at her. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, I sighed, standing up. "You know what, never mind. Apparently everyone has something better to worry about today." I told her before leaving the locker room.

"Grace!" A bubbly voice said from behind me. Turning, I saw Capri rushing toward me. "Gracie!"

"Please don't call me that." I smiled at her, even though I was imagining grabbing her hair and smashing her face repeatedly against the wall.

"Leo calls you that." She smiled.

"That's because he's my boyfriend." I smiled back. "He's allowed to call me that."

"Oh, okay. Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know that my father was here and he and Leo had a nice chat. Looks like I'm your new nurse buddy!" She told me, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yay!" I told her with mock enthusiasm.

"Capri." Charlotte called coming around the corner. "There was a car crash and several trauma patients came in. Dr. McCoy is going into surgery and wants you to scrub in and help."

"I'm coming." Capri grinned and practically ran away.

"I'm sorry, Grace." Charlotte told me sadly. The middle-aged woman had become the closest thing to a surrogate mother to me. Making the look on her face hurt just a little bit more.

"It's not your fault." I smiled at her.

Finishing my shift quiet and pissed off, I went home to Merlin. Leo was going to be in surgery for a while and since he had all the help he needed he didn't need me to stick around for him. He was a big boy. Making dinner, even putting together a plate for Leo, I ate, put everything away, and went through the house, collecting all the dirty laundry. Between loads of laundry I cleaned the house from top to bottom, inside and out, cleaned it until it sparkled. Including the dog. From head to toe. Nails trimmed, ears cleaned, anal glands squeezed – which is nasty – and a lovely oatmeal bath to finish him up. He wasn't pleased but he still followed me around even after it was all over. Once I couldn't come up with anything else to do, I opened a bottle of wine, enjoying a movie while I consumed a large portion of the bottle. When the movie was over Leo still wasn't home. I had the entire night to overthink our latest predicament. Sighing, I finished my glass of wine before going upstairs, grabbing his pillow and a blanket from the closet, I went back downstairs, placing them on the couch. Standing there for several minutes, I picked them back up, running my fingers through my hair as I brought them back upstairs. Putting the blanket back into the closet, I sat on our bed, hugging his pillow as I buried my face in it, taking a deep breath. Standing, I put it where it belonged, got ready for bed, and crawled underneath the covers. The house was too quiet. I couldn't remember the last time I went to bed without him. Without the sound of him somewhere in the house. He was supposed to be here. Fighting off tears, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I willed for sleep to come. I wanted to be asleep before he got home. I didn't want to talk to him. Not today. I didn't want to fight. What I wanted was to not feel like this. Like I might lose him because some rich bitch's dad wanted to make his precious little girl happy. I didn't like being jealous. But I was afraid of losing him.

Falling asleep, I had hoped to not hear him come home, but my eyes opened when I heard his car door shut. Merlin got up and left the room to greet his dad. Sitting up, I listened to him come into the house; his keys hit mine in the little bowl that was on the table next to the door. Hearing him in the kitchen, I decided to go see him. Decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Give him a chance to explain before I decided to be angry with him. Walking down the short hall to the kitchen in my flannels and one of his old T's. I stopped in the shadows, wanting to take him in. He was sitting at the island, hunched, his hand imbedded in his hair. He'd had such a long day. It didn't help that I had been absent throughout the majority of it. Part of me knew that he didn't need me to do his job. But it was still easier when we were together. He was my gravity. My world revolved around him. Now I was the horrible one for being angry and not sticking around. Stepping up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his fork down, putting his hands on my arms. Kissing his cheek repeatedly before moving to his neck and his shoulder, I leaned around him to meet his eyes, giving him a small smile. He just looked at me before putting his forehead against mine. Putting my hand on his face, I gently moved my thumb back and forth across his cheek, holding him tightly against me. Taking his head from mine, he simply looked at me, a sad expression on his face. Smiling, I kissed him deeply and repeatedly, before going to the fridge and taking out the remainder of the bottle of wine, pouring him a large glass of it before reheating his food so he wouldn't eat it cold. Sliding it in front of him, I took a sip of the wine, putting my arms on the counter as I stood across from him.

"How was your day?" I asked him sweetly.

"Insufferable." He replied as he started to pick at the food.

"Tell me all about it." I told him.

"You don't wanna know." He replied without meeting my eyes.

"I do." I corrected. "I really do. I'm sorry I left without you."

"I didn't expect you to stay. Not today." He stated meeting my eyes.

Nodding at him, I straightened, opening up another bottle of wine and pouring myself a glass. "I can take it. Tell me all about your day. Leave nothing out."

He simply looked at me before he nodded. He delved into the day's events. He didn't hold back. Going through everything that happened, everything he thought or felt, everything that came to his mind. He lost one of the three patients he had worked on throughout the day. It was a little girl. She hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and was in the front seat when the cars collided. It was because of negligence that she was dead. If her parents had simply put her in the back and made her buckle up, she would still be alive today. To top it off Capri knew very little about surgery and had caused more frustration than anything today. Leo was so stressed that even when he smiled at me it didn't touch his eyes. But he had muddled through and now he was home.

"I'm sorry." I told him, linking my arm with his as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry your day was so bad."

He nodded as he finished his glass of wine, refilling it. "It is what it is."

"No it's not." I told him with a slight frown. "It's not supposed to be that way. You're not supposed to be miserable at work. You never have been before. You love your job. You love it and you aren't supposed to be miserable while you do it."

"Yeah." He frowned and looked at me. "I loved it when you were working with me."

"I'm there for you. I am going to be there for you no matter what." I told him sweetly. "But I will get angry sometimes and I will get jealous. I am not perfect. I am human and sometimes I am going to act like a complete idiot and do things that are crazy and ridiculous." I paused, gently running my fingers down his face. "But I'm in this. I am in this for forever." I told him, kissing him deeply. "So I will put up with that bimbo the best I can and I will make sure that you never come home this stressed ever again."

"I love you." He said kissing me sweetly.

"I love you more." I smiled.

Laughing lightly, he shook his head. "Not possible."

"Yes possible." I grinned and kissed him again.

"I'm in this forever too." He added, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Are you ready for bed? It's late." I asked running my fingers through his hair.

"Yes." He nodded. "Only if you hold me." He smirked.

Laughing, I took his hand, leading him toward the stairs. "It's my favorite thing to do."

Leading him upstairs, I helped him get ready before crawling back into our large comfy bed, gently pulling him to me as he crawled in next to me. Lying down, he laid on his stomach, draping his body across mine, his arms wrapping around me as I wrapped mine around him. Burying my face in his hair, I gently ran my fingers up and down his back until he was asleep, refusing to move in case it woke him. Refusing to move because it was moments like this that made me the happiest. Moments where it was just me and him. We had our faults. We were perfect in our imperfections but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Challenges

_**Chapter Eight: Challenges**_

Running the elevated track in the Academy gym, I was attempting to keep my stress levels under control. Even though it wasn't working very well. I hated running. It never did anything for me. It was more of an excuse than anything. Not even a good one. Leo knew I hated running but he knew that I needed some sort of a release. Giving it up, I went to the pool, hoping a few laps would help. When that didn't work, I went to the gym's locker room, showering, getting dressed, before I sat on the bench, staring at the wall. I was perfectly happy stewing in my own annoyance when an all too familiar voice met my ears. Rolling my eyes, I stood, quickly grabbing my things before turning to leave.

"Gracie!" Capri shrieked in my direction.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I smiled using as nice a tone as I could muster.

"I know, but Leo always sounds so cute when he says it that I can't help myself." She grinned at me.

"And do you remember why he calls me that?" I asked stepping up to her.

"Yeah, yeah, because he's your boyfriend." She said and laughed as she looked over her shoulder at her little friends, her tone very condescending.

Smiling, I stepped a little closer to her. "That's right. Dr. Leonard McCoy is my man. He's the one I wake up with and the one I go to bed with." I told her, about to go way overboard but I couldn't help myself. "And I can't even express how good the sex is. I mean, he is amazing. I'm not bad myself but Leo…he is amazing. And I know that because I have him. I have the whole package." I told her pausing, taking in her ever falling expression. "So go ahead and keep playing your games. I can take it. I can take anything you throw at me. Because I know that at the end of the day, that beautiful man is coming home to me. We're happy. For the life of me I don't know why you're trying to mess with us. You're out of your league." I finished, still smiling at her. She averted her eyes from mine. "Have a nice day." I told her before walking away.

For a few minutes I was high as a kite. A weight had been lifted and I couldn't have felt better. Than the possible consequences of what I did started to flow through my mind and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. Rushing to the hospital, I put my things away before paging my boyfriend.

"What is it?" Leo asked as he came into the on call room.

"I broke." I told him. "I broke down and I told her off."

"You what?" He frowned.

"Yeah." I said starting to pace. "She was talking to me with a tone that made me want to strangle her. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke and I told her off."

"Baby, calm down." He smiled, putting his hands on my arms.

"You told me to play nice or she could make our lives a living hell." I frowned at him. "And she has been. She had been making my life hell with all of her clinginess and her need to be around all the time. But I told her off and it wasn't nice and it was in front of all her little friends." I told him starting to panic again. "What if she whines to her father and something happens? You don't think she'll try and get me fired do you?"

"Gracie, everything is going to be fine." He smiled, taking my head in his hands.

"Don't call me that." I frowned.

"Why not?" He frowned back.

"Because _she_ always calls me that because you call me that."

"I'm not gonna stop just because of _her_." He said kissing me lightly.

"And I don't want you to." I told him with a whiny voice as I slouched.

"Grace, everything is going to be fine." He said pulling me against his chest.

Wrapping my arms around him, resting my head against his chest, I replied, "I know."

"Go home and relax. I'll be home soon." He said pulling me away from him.

"Promise?" I asked. "I want to relax with you."

"Promise." He said kissing me deeply.

"Okay." I smiled, taking his head in my hands as I kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you." He smiled. "Now get out of here. You spend too much time here as it is."

"Call me if you're gonna be late?"

"I always do." He said kissing me again.

"You do." I smiled before turning to leave.

Going home, I put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie on, ready to relax. Opening a bag of cheese popcorn, I took it to the couch with a spoon, ready to enjoy my day off. Deciding to go old school, and wanting the drama, I pulled out the Twilight Saga that I had found for a good price in a pawn shop. They were so old but I they were dramatic and there was a love story. A happily ever after at the end. That and you can never go wrong with vampires and werewolves. Something that would keep me preoccupied for the majority of the day. Especially if Leo ended up in surgery for the afternoon. I had just started New Moon when the door opened and Jim came trudging in with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Hey." I smiled at him as he stepped over my propped up legs, roughly dropping onto the couch next to me. "What's up? You okay?"

"It's over." He told me.

"With your mystery woman?" I asked gently. He nodded. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry." I told him, taking his hand. "Then she wasn't the one for you."

"I know." He nodded. "But it was fun and I like having fun."

"I know you do." I told him, putting my arm around him. "You can watch these corny movies with me. It'll make you feel better."

"Is there popcorn?" He pouted at me.

Laughing, I ran my hand down the back of his head as I kissed his temple. "I'll go make some." I told him, already having devoured all the cheese.

With popcorn in hand and two beers sitting on the coffee table, we continued my little movie marathon, talking about his failed relationship. I told him about Capri and all the trouble she would and _could_ cause. We became heated in our conversation before we'd fall silent, eating, watching, and drinking before we built ourselves up again to keep going. By the time the door opened and Leo came in, the coffee table was littered with bottles and we were sprawled out on the couch and floor.

"Leo!" I exclaimed getting up and staggering over to him.

"Early drinking today?" He questioned as he kissed me, making a face at the beer taste of my mouth.

"Jim's girl broke up with him. Not really sure they were even dating but it's over now. He's all sad like so I'm cheering him up." I explained with slightly slurred speech. "Though we might have overdone it." I added as I took in the den's condition.

"Maybe." Leo lightly laughed, dropping his bag and going to the couch, picking up a beer as he made himself comfortable.

"Bones!" Jim yelled as he realized his friend was in the room. "These may be chick flicks but I think I like them." He told his friend as he crawled over to him, putting his arms across Leo's knee as he looked up at him. "That girl is pregnant with a vampire baby." He whispered.

"That doesn't seem possible." Leo told him.

"It's not." Jim whispered.

Giggling uncontrollably, I fell onto the couch next to Leo, bending down to get closer to Jim. "But it happened and just wait till you see what comes out."

"Is it bad?" Jim asked with a slightly shocked expression.

"Wait and see." I told him, tapping his nose as I giggled incessantly.

"You two are ridiculous." Leo told us.

"Yes." I said leaning back and looking at him. "But you wanna know something?"

"Tell me." He smiled, putting his hand on my thigh.

"Despite the little skank." I told him frowning before softening my face. "I am the luckiest girl in the world. I have good friends. And I have you. That's all I need."

Smiling, he kissed me deeply. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"And I'm gonna puke." Jim said and rolled away from us.

"You're just jealous because your bitch dumped you." I shot at him.

"She wasn't a bitch." He frowned at me.

"She was if she couldn't see what a great guy you are." I frowned back at him.

"Maybe I wasn't serious enough." He replied.

"No! No, Jim." I said dropping to my knees in front of Leo to meet Jim's eyes. "We are not going back there. We've been talking about this all day and we've decided that she was no good for you. She wasn't the right one. She was just someone to help lead you to the one you're supposed to be with."

"And your little skank is no threat to you, Leo, or your job. You're overthinking it and nothing will come of it. She's simply a bump in your road of happiness that will even out and be gone in no time." He replied.

"See?" I smiled. "We'll be okay."

"How long have you two been going at this?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." I replied sheepishly as I looked up at him.

"That's it. Come on." He said hoisting me onto my feet before doing the same to Jim.

He led us upstairs, dropping both of us down onto the bed. Immediately curling up with my pillow, Jim was already snoring next to me. Turning my head as Leo knelt next to me, I smiled, putting my hand on his face.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered to him.

He simply smiled, running his fingers through my hair. "Sleep it off. I'll see you in a little bit."

"I made popcorn." I told him.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Waking a few hours later, I had a bad taste in my mouth and a throbbing headache, but I was thinking straight again. Jim was still sleeping soundly next to me. Smiling, I ran my fingers through his hair before rolling out of bed. Going to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and took some aspirin before shuffling my feet out of the room. I was nearly to the end of the hall when I heard Leo's voice. A harsh whisper. Turning the corner, I saw him at the door, a glimpse of blond hair on the other side. Sighing, I sat on the steps, knowing exactly who it was.<p>

"I don't care what you think. You're delusional." I heard him tell her.

"I know you want me. All you need to do is get rid of her." She told him, putting her hand out to touch him.

"Capri." He said catching it firmly, tossing it away from him. "There is absolutely nothing between us. I put up with you because of your father. If it weren't for him then you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near me and Grace."

"Don't say that." She said reaching for him again.

He slapped her hand away from him. "I will never be with you. You need to leave me alone. You need to leave Grace alone. She is the love of my life and nothing you say or do will ever change that. I'm going to ask her to marry me and we are going to be blissfully in love for the rest of our lives. You will have no part in that. So you do whatever you need to but I want you off my service by the end of the week. Stay away from me and stay away from Grace. Do you understand me?" He asked her angrily.

"Leo…?" She said sadly.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Dr. McCoy." He replied. "And if you go anywhere near Grace without a smile and something nice to say this is going to go down much differently. It would be best if you just left the both of us alone. Save yourself the pain and suffering that I will bring down on your head if you try anything else. Do you understand me?" He asked again.

"Yes." She finally told him after a long pause.

"Then get out of here." He told her before shutting the door in her face.

For a moment he just stood here with his hands against the door, taking deep calming breaths. I'd never heard him talk that way to anyone. But any doubts I had were now erased. He had defended me like no one ever had before. Not only that but he told her he was going to ask me to marry him. I hoped that was true. I would be the happiest girl in the world if he asked. Even if he didn't – as long as I was with him – I'd be happy.

"Grace." He said seeing me when he turned around. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Smiling, I walked down the remaining steps, putting my hands against his chest as I leaned against him. "Long enough."

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"For what? Defending me?" I smiled.

"For you needing a reason to be defended. If I'd just listened to you none of this would've happened." He told me, rubbing my arms.

"It doesn't matter." I told him shaking my head. "It looks like you've taken care of it."

"I didn't think she actually believed she had a chance." He said with a slightly perplexed look on his face.

"She's a love struck teenager. She doesn't know what she feels." I smirked at him.

"And you do?" He smiled back.

"I do." I nodded at him. "I feel everything. All for you."

"What would I do without you?" He smiled.

"Die of course." I frowned before laughing. "You'd be just fine. You did alright before me."

"Yeah, a divorce and a neurotic tendency." He told me sadly.

"Okay, so you weren't perfect. You still aren't." I told him, making him frown at me. "But you are perfect for me." I smiled, kissing him sweetly.

"That's true." He said leaning me into the den. "Come on. I'll hold you."

"I get a turn?" I smirked up at him.

"Shut up, woman." He said kissing me before falling onto the couch.

He made himself comfortable, lying the length of the couch, before I put my knee on the edge of it, lying atop him. Resting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me as he placed a long kiss against my hair. For several minutes we just laid there, content to simply be with each other. But then the state of our home and the smell of the beer bottles got the best of me.

"You okay?" Leo asked as I sat up to get away from the smell.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm gonna make myself some eggs." I told him.

"No you won't." He said putting his arm around my waist as we walked to the kitchen. "I'll get you some coffee and then you can sit and relax while _I_ make you some eggs."

"What would I do without you?" I smiled up at him.

"Die of course." He smiled back, kissing me.

Laughing, I rested my head against him before sitting at the island. Talking, he made me eggs and toast, putting together a little fruit bowl to put something good in my stomach after all the popcorn and beer. It tasted amazing. Not only because my body wanted it but because he was a good cook. No matter what he thought.

"Something smells good." Jim said coming into view.

"We saved you some." I smiled as Leo pushed a plate over to him.

"Thank you." He said as he sat and happily ate.

Then we heard the door open, slamming shut before Willow appeared in the kitchen. "I need a break. You all need to help me take a break from studying. I can't take it anymore. I need to drink, or scream, or just talk a lot. I need something and you people are going to help me."

Laughing, I simply made her a drink and sat her down with a bag of chips. We didn't have to say much as she did most of the talking. Even when we did talk it was more Leo than anyone. He knew exactly what she was going through and would definitely be a bigger help than Jim or myself. Soon there was a big snack-fest on the coffee table in the den, we sat around eating and talking till the sun was a line on the horizon. Willow was drunk so we made up the couch for her before we said goodbye to Jim before he left. When Willow was asleep, Leo and I finally made our way upstairs, ready to sleep. There was still work the next day and we were going to get very little sleep before we had to face the day.

It seemed our house had come home central to our friends' lives for nearly weeks. We hardly had a moment's peace without Jim or Willow interrupting in some way. Willow wanted to study but also wanted the option of sitting, talking, watching movies, and drinking all within the safety of our four walls. She was actually trying to better herself. Jim was between women so he was bored when he wasn't at the Academy and stopped by nearly every night to bagger Leo about the Kobayashi Maru simulation. He'd already failed once. He wanted to go back and try it again. You needed help for the test. He wanted Leo to be there but Leo hated space. He'd never been a fan of it and he didn't care to be drawn into it by Jim and his cockiness to prove himself. He'd come far. He was going to show up Capitan Pike about being an officer in three years instead of five. He had only about six months to fulfill his word to the good Capitan. He really was doing well though. Other than his cocky I-can-do-anything-without-consequences attitude. As soon as he calmed down just a little bit more he would be fine. He was a risk taker. We all knew it but it would get him into trouble someday. He'd been lucky that it hadn't yet. Everything he'd done he'd managed to pull it off. Lucky bastard.

"We're finally alone." I told Leo as I ran into the bedroom after taking Merlin for his nightly walk.

"You're cold." He frowned as I moved against him as I got into bed.

"It's a cold night." I replied resting against his side. "What are you reading?" I asked.

"Just some medical journal about how far technology has come." He replied.

"But you're old school. You don't like all the technology. You feel it all with your hands. That's enough for you." I frowned.

"I know." He smiled putting his arm around me. "But it's always a struggle. I have to have some sort of argument to stay away from the technology and do it my way."

"Your patients aren't complaining." I told him sitting up.

"Don't get upset about this." He told me. "You don't have to barge into the boards' room and tell them off for trying to convert me."

"Someone should." I said taking his hand in mine, admiring it.

"This should cheer you up." He told me putting the journal aside, spinning so he was lying in front of me. "Guess who got fired today?"

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "Really?"

"Capri was brought into the Chief's office and was officially fired from the hospital for negligence. She ignored a patient who needed his bedsores re-bandaged every two hours. She thought it was below her and to time consuming. I'm pretty sure she even used the word gross in her defense." He told me and smiled. "It was the last straw and even though her father is in high places, even he couldn't stop it from happening. So we are officially free of her."

"That does cheer me up." I told him, leaning down to kiss him.

"Her dad will probably get her a job before morning but at least it won't be with us." He grinned.

Grinning back at him, a mischievous look crossed his face before he was on top of me. Laughing as he playfully ravaged my neck as his hands gripped my sides, making me squirm underneath him. Freeing my hands, I gripped his sides in return, making him squirm until I was on top of him. Straddling him, I gripped his chest in both hands before leaning down, kissing him passionately, playfully biting his lip. The heat built up as we undressed, the kisses becoming more and more passionate. Flipping me underneath him, his lips were against mine before they moved to my neck, then my chest, sucking the skin between my breasts. Trailing his tongue against my skin as he made his way back to my lips, his tongue filled my mouth as his body moved against mine. Grinning against his lips, I groaned with pleasure as he pushed himself inside of me. Breathing heavily, I couldn't help but practically giggle with pleasure as we made love. Everything was finally falling into place. Everything would feel normal again my morning.

* * *

><p>The next week was pure bliss. Without Capri in the way, work went back to being fun and fulfilling. Leo's stress level had gone down to basically zero and I was practically skipping down the halls. Nothing horrible happened all week. We went to work, did our job, and went home hand and hand to have a nice dinner and relax before bed. It was amazing. I didn't think I could be any happier. The only thing that could make life any better would be if I had a ring on my finger. I never thought any of this could happen. I never pictured myself as the marrying type. But now I couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't know that I heard him. If he had a plan I didn't want to ruin it. But every time I looked at him, all I could see was him in a black tux, gelled hair, and putting a ring on his finger to claim him as my own.<p>

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" He asked as I made spaghetti for dinner.

"Do I need to have a reason?" I grinned at him. The smile was actually starting to hurt my face.

Stepping around the island, he put his arm around me, kissing me deeply. "No."

"Good." I said kissing him again. "Are you gonna take care of the garlic bread or what?"

"I'm on it." He replied going to the oven. "Did you put extra cheese on it?"

"Of course. With an extra stroke of garlic butter to even it out." I told him.

"You're perfect." He said placing a kiss in my hair as he walked behind me. "Another five outta do."

"Okay." I told him putting the pasta and meat sauce in separate bowls before putting them on the table.

Grabbing the parmesan cheese from the fridge, Leo poured the wine, before taking the bread out of the oven. Our meal was silent. Our thoughts and feelings being expressed with our expressions alone. Something that was enticing and fun. The cleanup went the same only now there was brushes of skin against skin. Gentle kisses to make chills run across my skin.

"Wait down here till I come get you." He whispered in my ear before swiftly leaving the kitchen, his dog on his heels.

Hearing him go up the stairs, I grinned, hoping he had finally decided that tonight would be the night. Finishing cleaning up the kitchen, I started to pace, I was excited about what he was planning. Pouring us both another glass of wine, I stood, sipping it. I was starting to calm down slightly when I thought I heard the screen door. Frowning, I moved forward, freezing when someone stepped into the hallway. My eyes grew wide as I took in the man who had attacked both Leo and me. I wanted to call out to Leo. To warn him that we were in danger. But my throat tightened as if his hands were already around it. In the next second he was rushing into the kitchen. I tried to time my movement, rushing around the opposite side of the island as he came at me. But he was large and he snatched me out of the air mid-step, bringing me down on top of the island, the wine glasses shattering against my side. Pulling from his grip, I fell to the floor, scrambling to my feet before running from the room, darting up the stairs, and to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, there were petals and candles lit everywhere. He had his best jeans and button-up on. It had been tonight. He was going to propose tonight and now we were going to have to fight to simply make it through it.

"I told you to -" He started but froze when he saw me. "You're hurt."

"He's here." I told him, rushing in and shutting the door, locking it. "Where's Merlin?" I asked. Seeing him in the corner, I rushed to him, grabbing him before putting him in the closet. "Be quiet." I told him sternly.

"Grace, who's here?" He asked.

"The one who hurt us." I whispered back.

"He's in a mental institute." He frowned. "There's no way he'd be let out."

"He's here." I repeated before going to the door, pressing my ear to it. Leo grabbed the bat that was by the bed and moved me from the door. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"We can't stay in here while he's loose in our house." He told me.

"He's dangerous." I stated gripping his arm. "You can't go out there."

"I can and I will." He said putting his hand on my face. "He's not going to hurt us anymore."

"Leo." I said gripping his shirt tightly with both hands. "You aren't allowed to leave me."

"Neither are you." He said taking my hand as he opened the door.

The house was quiet. It would have been too easy for him to have left already. Gripping his arm tightly, we cleared upstairs before slowly making our way down. From the top of the stairs, the house appeared to be empty. Not saying a word, I let go of him but stayed right behind him as we moved through the rest of the house. The kitchen and den was clear. Going around to the other side of the stairs, we made it to the doorway of the living room when an arm appeared and Leo made a soft noise. Panic started to seep through me when he didn't move. Taking the bat from him, I moved around him, striking the man against the side of his head. He swung back at me, pain erupting in my arm as he did. Swinging again, the length of the bat came in contact with his abdomen, causing him to fall to his knees. Looking at Leo, he was on his back, red soaking through his shirt underneath his hand.

"Leo!" I exclaimed rushing to him. "Come on, get up." I told him, hooking my arms around his shoulders. "Help me!" I yelled as I attempted to get him onto his feet. Watching the large man start to get to his. "Leo, come on!" Finally getting him on his feet, I draped his arm across my shoulders, supporting most of his weight as I tried to get him back to the stairs. "Climb." I told him.

Leo nodded at me and slowly started to make his way up the stairs, blood smearing against them as he did. Turning to face the man who was here to destroy us, he was on his feet, coming toward me. Holding the bat at the ready, I swung at him, only this time he was ready. Gripping it, he held it tightly. He had one of our butcher knives in his other hand. Letting go of the bat, I dropped to the ground, narrowly missing the knife that would have buried itself in my gut. Turning, I attempted to flee up the stairs, only to be met with pain as he stabbed me in the back. Kicking him away from me, I scrambled up the stairs, seeing Leo nearly to the bedroom. Ricocheting from wall to wall, I stumbled down the hall. Grabbing him, I got us both inside, before locking the door behind us.

"You're gonna be okay." I told him as I leaned him against the bed, unable to get him off the floor.

"I'm sorry." He told me sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told him pulling the pillow case off my pillow before putting pressure on his wound.

"I didn't protect you." He frowned.

"You did." I smiled at him. "I'm okay." I lied.

"I should have been checking up on him. Making sure they had him under control. They should have been watching him."

"Leo, baby, don't worry about that right now. Just keep breathing for me." I told him as I started to shake from the shock of it all. He had no color left in his face and his eyes looked heavy. "Does it hurt?" I asked him.

"Not really." He replied.

Tears sprang to my eyes, knowing that there was internal bleeding. We both knew what it meant. There was nothing I could do in this moment but put pressure on it, hoping it wasn't as bad as it looked. We both needed medical attention and from where I was sitting it didn't look like it was going to come any time soon.

Jumping as banging started on the door, I tried to find anything that I could use as a weapon. "After we get out of this we have to rethink your gun control issues." I told him as I came up empty, causing him to smile at me.

Running into the bathroom, I grabbed my perfume and hair dryer in an attempt to have something to hit him with. But he seemed to be as hyped up as ever. He probably didn't even feel anything we did to him.

"Where's your communicator?" I asked Leo.

"It's downstairs." He said weakly. "I didn't want to be interrupted tonight."

Looking at him, a few tears fell down my cheeks. "Hang on, okay?" I said kneeling next to him, taking his head in my hands. "You have to hang on for me. We have to redo this night when all of this is over." I smiled kissing him deeply.

"I'll do it right next time." He smiled taking shallow breaths.

"And I'll pretend to be surprised." I said kissing him again.

The pounding on the door became rhythmic, making me stand and face it, waiting for him to break in. Taking deep breaths, the door burst open, shards of wood splintering as the door frame was broken. He was quicker this time, charging in with the knife in one hand and the bat in the other. Spraying him in the face with the perfume, I tried to bludgeon him with the hair dryer. All the while he was flailing the knife. He made contact more than once before his arm caught me off guard, sending me onto my back. His arm came down on top of me, the knife flashing as it came nearer. Catching his wrist, I tried to hold him back, tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough. The knife buried itself in my stomach causing an agonized yell to escape me. He pulled it out and stabbed me again before pulling it slowly out of me, making me scream with pain. I could hear Leo yelling my name before I saw him throw himself at the man. They struggled briefly before I heard him yell. Staggering to my feet, I lunged at the man's waist, catching him off guard. He fell backward out into the hall. Falling to my knees, I looked at Leo, the knife imbedded in his side. He looked at me, his hand on the handle. We shared a brief moment before the man yelled, lunging at us again. But before he could reach us Leo pulled the knife out of his body, plunging it into the man's chest. The man fell backward before he staggered down the hall and out of site. Getting to my feet, I gripped Leo's shirt before he fell backward. Falling with him, I landed on my stomach next to him, feeling warmth start to run beneath me.

"Leo." I said weakly as I reached out to him, resting my hand on his chest.

He turned his head and looked at me, tears in his eyes. "I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I smiled putting my hand on his face as tears blurred my vision. Blinking them away, I wanted to see him clearly if this was the end.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"You don't need to be sorry." I frowned at him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should've asked you a long time ago." He replied.

"It doesn't matter." I smiled. "We'll have time for that later."

"I would've loved to call you Mrs. McCoy." He smiled back.

"Call me it now." I told him, breathing becoming more difficult.

"Mrs. McCoy." He smiled sweetly.

Closing my eyes, smiling as I basked in sound of it, I told him, "Sounds just as it should. It sounds right." Opening my eyes, seeing that his were shut, tears started to stream as I rubbed his face. "Leo?" I said softly. "Leo. Please don't leave me. We are forever. You don't get to leave me." Even as my eyes shut, "You don't get to leave me."


	9. There for You

_**Chapter Nine: There for You**_

The lights were on so he knew they were awake. Shutting his bike off, Jim sighed heavily. He'd been here so much he almost felt bad showing up again. But they would understand. Grace would at least. Another botched date with an overly beautiful woman. He was starting to think it was him. He wasn't thinking about it the right way. He was finally growing up and realized that his choices mattered. He wouldn't have even thought it if Grace hadn't been the voice in his head telling him that he was once again making a bad decision. He loved and hated her for that. She was taking the fun out of his life, making him think about what he was doing. He knew how to have fun and was good at it. But now he was having second thoughts about all the things he usually did.

"It'll pass." He told himself before getting off the bike, heading to the house.

He opened the door and immediately froze. There was a pool of blood in front of the living room. Another in front of the stairs, a smeared path leading into the den. Stepping forward, glancing at the blood on the stairs, he saw a man's body lying partially through the screen door. He knew who it was.

"Bones!" He yelled running up the stairs. "Gracie! Answer me! Bones!"

He once again froze when he took in their bedroom. The floor looked to be more blood than carpet. His best friends were lying next to each other, pale looking and unconscious. They were surrounded by petals, a few candles lit around the room. Grace's hand was on Bones's face. For a second he lost control. A wave of emotion moving through him as he took in the horror that lay before him. Knowing that he could only afford a second, he pulled it together.

"Bones." He said kneeling next to his friend. Putting a shaky hand to his neck, he didn't feel a pulse. Rushing to Grace he did the same, only he felt a slight beat every few seconds. "You hold on, Gracie. I'm gonna make sure Bones doesn't leave us."

He first called for help before kneeling at Bones's side. Gently moving Grace's hand, he turned Bones's face forward, tilting it back before breathing into him. Compressing his chest as he tried to keep him alive. He looked bad. There were multiple wounds on both their bodies. Working on his friend, he was relieved when he heard several people rush into the house, several sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh my God!" Willow exclaimed as she took in the scene. "She's been stabbed?"

"Will." Jim said getting to his feet as the paramedics rushed to the aid of their friends.

"Grace? Gracie?" She said rushing toward her friend.

"She's alive." Jim told her as he gripped her arms, stopping her from going any further. "She's alive, Will."

"I was at the hospital when they got the call. I had to come." She told him, her eyes locked on her friend.

"They're going to be okay." Jim told her matter-of-factly.

He watched her as she took in the room. The petals. The candles. "He was going to propose." She told him airily.

"Looks that way." He told her with wet eyes.

Moving her aside, they watched as the paramedics worked on their friends. They continued CPR on Bones while the cardiostimulator was getting ready to be used. Grace was gently turned over to reveal the two stab wounds in her abdomen. Willow broke down as they started to bag her, trying to get her vitals to come back up. At the same time they were shocking Bones's chest to try and get his heart beating again.

"If he dies, she dies." Jim stated as the seriousness of it started to take him over. "She'll give up if he dies. He can't die." He said looking at Willow. She simply nodded and put her arms around him. His eyes never leaving Bones as he waited for him to come back. He would live for Grace and she was still alive. He would make it out of this. "He's gonna make it."

"Load her up." One of them said as they put her on a stretcher.

"Wait!" Jim exclaimed. "She needs to be with him. They won't survive unless they're together."

"Jim, we know them too." One said putting his hand on Jim's arm. "Dr. McCoy wouldn't want her to die. Even if he doesn't make it."

"Don't say that!" Willow said shoving him.

"Let's go." The paramedic told them before taking Grace from the room.

"I'm going with her." Willow told him.

"I've got Bones." Jim told her.

Jim stood and watched them continue to work on Bones, rolling him briefly to get him onto a backboard, lifting him onto a stretcher as they kept working, deciding to shock him once more before moving him. Jim gripped his hair as he watched his friend's body jump from the jolt.

"Got him!" A medic exclaimed as he felt for a pulse.

"Thank God." Jim said letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Let's move!" They called before rushing him from the room. "Hold on Dr. McCoy."

Jim followed them back to the hospital, rushing through the ER doors only to have Bones be taken from his sight. Willow was sitting in a chair looking defeated. Going to her, he kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. "They are going to be all right." He told her.

"She coded in the ambulance." She told him, making his face fall. "I don't know if she's still alive or not."

"They got Bones's pulse back right before they took him out of the house." Jim told her.

"Who did this?" She whispered to him.

"The same man who hurt them before."

"How did he get out? He was unstable. They transferred him to a mental institute." She frowned.

"I don't know." He told her. "But he did and he nearly killed them. It was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives."

"Did they call you? Did you know? How did you find them?" She frowned at him.

"It was pure coincidence. If he told me what he was planning I would never have gone over there and I wouldn't have found them." He told her. "What if I had decided just to go home? What if they had lain there all night?" He asked with a quivering voice. "What if they don't make it?"

"Don't talk like that." She said taking his head in her hands. "They will be fine."

"Jim!" Dr. Samson said rushing into the waiting room.

Jim stood to face him. "You gotta get in there." He told him quickly. The doctor nodded at him. "Don't let them die, Ian."

"Was it him?" Dr. Samson asked. Jim nodded. "Where is he?"

"Dead."

"Good." He replied before rushing through the doors to the back.

"He'll help them." Willow nodded. "He's a good doctor."

"I know." Jim said staring at the doors.

For hours that sat, paced, and stared waiting for someone to give them an update. Willow tried going to the back but she had been stopped. She was on the other side now. She had to wait. Wait to hear if her friends had lived or died. It was torture. Jim was a mess thinking about what would happen if they didn't make it. Of the things that would need to be done.

"Where was Merlin?" Jim asked randomly as the dog came to mind. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Willow replied shaking her head. "I didn't see him."

"I've gotta find him." Jim said heading for the door.

"Jim! You can't leave." Willow practically yelled as she followed him.

"Let me know the second you find something out." He said without looking back or slowing.

Going back to the house, he found it littered with officers. He didn't think twice about walking past them, rushing through the house. No one stopped him or asked him who he was. He called for the dog but didn't get a response. Rushing upstairs, he stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at the large blood stains on the carpet. Looking under the bed, the dog wasn't there. Sitting on top of it for a moment he tried to think of where he would've gone. He never wandered off. He was a good dog. He had to be around here somewhere. Then his eyes fell on the closet. Frowning for a moment be rushed to it, throwing open the door. And there the basset lay. He was curled up in one of Bone's sweatshirts. One of Grace's t-shirts under his chin. They had thrown him in the closet to keep him safe. He couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes as he beheld the dog with such sad eyes. Dropping to his knees, he pulled the dog into his arms, cradling him as he cried into his coat. Merlin whined and snuggled against Jim's chest. Gaining control again, Jim picked the dog up into his arms and took him from the house. Driving him back to his, making sure he had food and water before he returned to the hospital.

"Anything?" He asked Willow as he sat next to her.

"No, nothing." She replied. "Did you find Merlin?"

"Yeah. I took him to my place." He replied. "They hid him in the closet."

"Smart."

"He's their kid." Jim smiled as tears filled his eyes again. It was quiet while they waited. Though both leapt to their feet when Ian came through the doors. "How are they?" Ian looked sad and for a moment Jim thought the worst. "They aren't – please tell me they aren't -"

"They're not." Ian replied. "But it's not good. Both sustained multiple stab wounds. Grace is littered with slashes from trying to defend herself and more than likely Leo. They've lost a lot of blood. _A lot_ of blood." He told them, pausing to let it sink in for a moment. "They're still in surgery. Leo will probably be out before Grace."

"Why? She was here first." Willow commented.

"The knife did more damage to her than it did to Leo. He's bad but she's a bit more torn up on the inside." He explained.

"How did she last so long then?" Jim asked. "She had a pulse and he didn't. If she's worse off than how did she make it longer than him?"

"She's a fighter." Ian told him. "She'd do anything for him. She'd hold on for him." Jim and Willow nodded at him. "But she's gonna pull through. She's making it through surgery just fine. They just need a little more time with her."

"Can I see Bones as soon as he comes out?" Jim asked.

"Maybe not right away, but as soon as I can I'll come get you." Ian replied. "It might be a few hours yet."

"We'll be here." Will said putting her hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Hang in there." Ian smiled before going back through the doors.

Sitting back down, Jim put his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on top of his folded hands. Willow had her arms wrapped around herself, hunched forward with her eyes shut. Her lips were moving, catching Jim's attention. He realized that she was praying. Taking her hand, he bowed his head, leaning against her as he began to pray with her. It couldn't hurt.

It was another two hours before Ian reappeared. He didn't look as upset as he had earlier but his expression was still anything but encouraging. Jim and Willow stood and faced him, taking deep breaths to prepare themselves for whatever news he was about to give.

"Please give us good news." Jim finally said with furrowed brows.

"They're both out of surgery." He told them. "I'll bring you back to see them, but you need to prepare yourselves." He paused a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Both are still intubated and in critical condition. They'll be monitored at all times. They're sedated and probably won't wake up for a few days as we wait for their vitals to improve. They're stable now but that can change at any moment."

"Okay." Both Jim and Willow nodded at him.

"Come on. I'll take you to them." He said and turned away from them.

Jim's stomach dropped as he followed Ian. He didn't think he was ready to see them. Not in the condition Ian had told them they were in.

"Leo is in here." Ian said stopping. "Sit with him. Talk to him."

"Where's Grace? How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's two rooms down." Ian replied, sending Willow into a run to get to her room. "She's holding on."

"Okay." Jim nodded. "Thanks."

Ian put his hand on Jim's arm briefly before walking away. Taking a deep breath, Jim turned into the room. He couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes as he took his friend in. There were tubes and lines coming off of his body. Monitors continuously checking his status. He looked like he was sleeping only was pale and had a tube that was breathing for him.

"Hey." He said sitting in a chair next to his bed, gently taking his hand. "Ah, I'm not sure how to handle this one." He told him. "But I want you to know that Grace is okay. She's okay and she needs you. We both do. So you're not allowed to go anywhere. And don't worry about Merlin. I'll keep an eye on him while you get better. Because you're going to get better and everything will go back to how it's supposed to be." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. "And I'm here for you, man. All you gotta do is make it through this."

After sitting with Leo for a few hours, Jim went to see Grace. He could hear Willow's sniffling before he saw her. Walking into the room, she sat with her legs against her chest, a Kleenex against her nose as she stared at her friend. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took Grace's hand, another wave of tears coming over him as he beheld her. She had bandages everywhere. The sound of the tube seemingly twice as bad as with Leo. She looked worse.

"It's not supposed to be like this." Willow told him. "They were so happy. How can something this bad happen to people who are so blissfully happy?"

"I don't know." Jim said taking her hand.

"We took them for granted." She told him.

"Willow." He frowned.

"We did." She nodded. "She tries to talk to me and I just shut her down." She frowned. "I show up and need her to hear me out and she always puts her all into being there for me. With the MCATs coming up I've been so wrapped up in my own life that I've been ignoring hers. But she has always been there for me and when she needs me it's like I have no time for her. Now she's lying in a hospital bed and she might not make it."

"She's going to be fine." Jim told her.

"You don't know that. The doctors don't even know that." She told him with heavily furrowed brows. "We took them for granted and now they both might die."

"Stop it." He said gripping her shoulders. "They are going to be fine."

"You have to think rationally about this." She shot at him. "They aren't going to get better with the power of positive thinking. Do you know what kind of junk lives in your stomach? All the bile acid and bacteria? Your stomach supports it but the rest of your body can't. Her stomach contents were seeping into her system. She is on the verge of becoming septic and you're trying to tell me that they are going to be okay. They were _stabbed_, Jim. Multiple times. Do you know what that does to the body? They nearly bled to death on their bedroom floor. Leo nearly died!" She yelled standing as she got in his face. "He was dead! You were the first one there. You saw how bad it was so I'm sorry if I'm not thinking as positively as you are." She finished before dropping back into the chair, shaking as she put her hands together. "We're all they have, Jim." She told him, her tone now somber as she looked up at him with wet eyes. "We're all they have."

"And we're not going to let them go anywhere." He told her softly, not meeting her eyes. "They're all I have too."

"Jim?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Capitan Pike." Jim said standing.

"How are they?" The good Capitan asked.

"Not well, sir." He replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pike told him sadly.

"Me too, sir." Jim told him.

"I hear the man responsible is dead."

"He is, sir. Thankfully."

"Is there anything I can do?" Pike asked with furrowed brows.

"Pray, sir." Jim replied. "That's all we can do. It's up to them now."

"I thought I'd have to fight a mob just to get in here. From what I hear they've become a very well-known couple in the hospital." He said with a small smile.

"They're perfect." Willow piped up as she put her hand over Grace's.

"She has fire in her." Pike smirked. "She came to see me once. She was looking for a way to get into Starfleet. She said she had served before but we couldn't find any information about her." He paused, smiling at her. "Full of spunk that one."

"They think she did most of the defending." Jim told him. "Bones was probably stabbed first and she protected him. They said the cuts on her arms are defensive wounds. She's probably the reason they're alive."

"See, I heard it was because of you." Pike smiled at him. "You found them. Kept Dr. McCoy alive until help arrived."

"They did all the work." Jim told him. "He was pretty far gone by the time I got there."

"But he's alive." Pike smiled before he turned and left.

Jim watched him leave before he looked at Willow. "What was that about?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He told her. "But for some reason I feel better." He said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>For days the two friends went back and forth between Grace and Leo. Talking to them about whatever came to mind. Hoping that they could hear them. Hoping that their prayers would be answered and both would wake up and be the people that they needed. It was never until you were faced with loss that you truly appreciated what you were losing. Jim knew that Willow was right. Both had taken the couple for granted. They were always welcomed with open arms and then they let them down by not being there why they truly needed them. Jim sat at Bones's bedside, overthinking everything. He felt guilty for pushing him to participate in his flight tests. He knew Bones hated space, despite his being in Starfleet, but still pushed it on him. He was selfish for wanting his friend with him. His brother. It was selfish and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself. Now Bones may die and all Jim could think about was how much his friend hated space, his girlfriend loved it, and Jim was the obnoxious friend who was always around, forcing space down their throats.<p>

"If Grace was awake she'd be telling me off for pouting so much." Jim told his friend. "That I should be doing not sitting. But I don't know what to do. All I can do is sit here and pray to God that you'll wake up. As soon as you wake up I'll believe that everything is going to be okay. If you just wake up than I would know what to do. Just tell me what to do."

"Jim!" Willow screamed from down the hall.

Knocking the chair over as he ran from the room, he darted down the hall. Willow was pacing in and out of the room, but when she looked at him there was a wide grin on her face. Grabbing her arm as he skidded to a stop, he looked into the room, seeing Ian examining Grace.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She was awake." Willow grinned.

"I don't think she was actually awake." Ian replied.

"What do you mean?" Jim frowned.

"She's better, but she's been through an extremely traumatic experience. I think she's working it through but I don't think she was actually awake." Ian told them.

"But she opened her eyes." Willow told him as tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"I know." Ian nodded. "And sometimes that happens. We don't really know why. But she's still unconscious I'm afraid. I was able to remove the tube from her throat. She's breathing on her own. That's a good sign." He told them reassuringly.

"What about Bones?" Jim asked. "If her tube can come out can his?"

"Not yet." He replied.

"What's going on, Ian?" Jim frowned at him. "Why aren't they awake? Isn't there something more you can do for them? There has to be some way to speed up their healing."

"Jim, we're doing the best we can. I'm doing _everything_ I can for both of them. But if we're not careful we can do more damage than good. Their bodies need to heal as quickly or slowly as their bodies can handle. It's not all about speed. It's about making sure they fully recover."

"I understand that but -" Jim started before Ian put his hand up.

"You need to get out of here. Go home and take care of Merlin for a while. I'll call you the second anything happens." Ian told him seriously. "You've been here for days. Take a shower. Change your clothes. Just, get out of here for a while. Sleep."

"And just leave them?" Jim frowned.

"They aren't alone." Ian shot at him. "Take Willow with you and just go for a while. Don't make me throw you out."

"Fine." Jim said and started to walk down the hall. Stopping, turning back, he looked at Willow. "Come on, Will." She just looked at Ian before following him. He put his arm around her, gently leading her from the hospital despite the anger that he was feeling.

Driving Willow home, he let her pack a bag before they continued on to Jim's. She didn't want to be alone, neither did he, and both would be together if Ian called. Walking into the small space, Merlin was lying by the door. He didn't look up as they walked past him. He simply stared at the door with his head between his paws. Willow put her things down before kneeling next to him. She lifted his head, cradling it in her arms as she placed gentle kissing against his head.

"Do you want the shower first?" Jim asked.

"Sure." She told him, standing and moving in the direction of the bathroom.

She'd been there once before. Jim watched her go before he sat next to Merlin, staring at the door with him. "I know, buddy." He said putting his hand on the dog. "I'm waiting for them to walk through the door too."

Standing, leaving quickly, he rushed back to the hospital, finding him at the work station near Bones and Grace's rooms. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say. But he needed to say it. Say whatever it was that was that was eating at him.

"Ian." He frowned as he walked toward the doc.

"Jim." Ian frowned back. "I told you to leave. It hasn't even been an hour."

"No." Jim said pointing his finger at him. "You don't get to send me away. You don't get to tell me what to do or tell me that I need a break. Those two people who are fighting for their lives are my family. I promised to look out for them. I will always be there for them. I am here for them and you cannot tell me that I can't be. I don't care if they work here and have friends like you. That doesn't matter to me. Because I am their family and I am here for them. Don't ever try and tell me to leave again. It's not your place. You push me and I'll find them another doctor." He finished before walking away.

Driving back home, he could still hear the shower running. He was sure that she was having a breakdown. The shower seemed like the best place for it. Going to the liquor cabinet, he took out a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. Three shots in, Willow came out with red eyes, looking more comfortable in a t and sweats. Taking out another glass he poured her a shot, clinking glasses before downing the shot together. Several more followed before he took his turn in the shower. Standing under the stream, he suddenly felt drained. After his skin was red from the heat, he cleaned himself before stepping out. Putting a pair of jeans and a button-up on.

"You're going back?" Willow asked from where she sat on the couch.

"You're not?" He countered.

"I don't know. I'm so tired." She said resting her head in her hand.

"You sleep." He told her. "Here's some cash for a cab. I'll see you in the morning."

"Jim?" She said stopping him.

"I promised her that I would look out for him. For both of them." He said without looking at her. "I promised Grace and I haven't done a very good job of that. So I'm going to be there for them no matter what happens."

"Wait for me." She said quickly grabbing her bag.

Driving back, Ian didn't say a word as they took their prospective places next to their friends. Jim slouched in the chair next to Bones. It didn't matter what happened or how everything turned out. He would be here until he was either bringing them home or burying them. Hoping the latter would never happen, he prayed. Prayed to whatever God laid out there to bring his family back. He needed them. He didn't know who he'd be without them. He was alone for only a few minutes when someone came into the room. Looking up, he saw Capitan Pike. He didn't say anything. He simply pulled a chair next to him, sitting down, lacing his fingers as he prayed with him.

"They're going to be okay." Jim told him.

"I know." Pike nodded.

"Why are you here?" Jim asked.

"Because no one needs to do this alone." He replied.


	10. We are Forever

_**Chapter Ten: We Are Forever**_

The house was quiet. Subtle lighting casting shadows in the night. Walking from room to room, I held the bat in my hands. He was here somewhere. The sound of his heavy breathing. His heavy footfalls making the house feel like it was vibrating. But I could never find him. Calling Leo's name, he too was nowhere to be found. All I wanted to do was find him. We were hurt and I needed to be with him. I don't know when we were separated. We had been together. Now we weren't. Calling Leo's name again, my breathing slowly became dominate in my ears as I slowly made my way up the stairs. Slowly making my way down the hall, it seemed like a light was radiating from the bedroom. Stepping into the doorway, the light intensified, blinding me before it diminished. Lowering the bat before dropping it, I stepped into the room. Leo was standing by the bed, a sweet smile on his face. The room was littered with petals and candles. Smiling back at him, I took in the beauty of the room before the beauty of the man in front of me. The moment would have been perfect if it weren't for the blood that covered our bodies.

"I've been looking for you." I told him.

"And I've been looking for you." He replied. "This was the only place I wanted to be. The moment I wanted to stay in, so I came here. I knew you'd find me."

"I've been so afraid." I frowned at him.

"Me too." He nodded, looking at me sadly. "But everything is going to be okay."

"Now that you're here." I added before rushing to him.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, he held me tightly against him. "I love you, Gracie. I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything else in existence." I whispered in his ear. "What are we gonna do?" I asked as I released him.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that we can't go together." He replied cupping my face in his hand.

"Then let's just stay here." I told him. "We can just stay here together forever."

"No." He said shaking his head. "We have to move on."

"Move on to what?" I frowned at him.

"I don't know yet."

"I go where you go. That's all there is to this. We go together or we don't go at all."

"I want to ask you something." He said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"No." I said gently putting my fingers to his lips. "Don't ask me. Not like this."

"This might be the only chance I get." He replied with a small smile.

"No." I smiled at him. "We are going to have our moment."

"I wasn't joking about the not going together part." He frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I'll follow you wherever you go."

"And I'll follow you."

"Good. Because that means we're going to be okay."

"We're hurt." He stated, a look of pain crossing his face. "I'm starting to feel it."

"Me too." I told him.

"You don't look like you're in any pain."

Smiling, I gently put my hand over his wounds. "That's because I'm holding back. I'm waiting for you to tell me that everything is going to be okay. I need you to believe that we are stronger than this." I told him and paused. "You saved me once. It's time for me to do the same."

"How?"

"By saying 'yes' and by doing this." I said and pulled his face to mine, kissing him passionately.

Kissing him as if it was the first and the last, I ran my hands up and down his body. Kissing him harder as I clasped his wounds in my hand. His hands did the same, pain erupting on my arms. My stomach searing as his thumb pressed into it. But as much pain as there was there was life. I could feel it course through me. The candles flames rose, sending off sparks of light. Our heartbeats quickening as our passion rose with the flames. A light built up inside of the room, making our surroundings disappear. Feeling like the time was near; our kisses became gentle and deep, before we stood with each other's heads in our hands. Smiling, we stared into each other's eyes. I could now see that he wasn't giving up. He believed that we would be okay. That's all that mattered. That's all that I needed to know.

"I love you." I told him. "I do." I added, grinning at him.

"I love you." He grinned back. "I love you now. I'll love you forever."

Pressing my body against his, gently running my fingers through his hair, I rested my face against his, whispering in his ear, "We are forever."

* * *

><p>Slowly opening my eyes, the white walls of the hospital room slowly came into view. The beeping of the monitors annoyingly consistent. Looking around the room, I saw Jim sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Slowly moving my body, there was little pain, but there were bandages covering my arms and my stomach felt stiff. Swallowing hard, I reached my hand out to Jim, gently rubbing my fingers back and forth across his hand. He shifted before waking, rubbing his face before he opened his eyes, meeting mine. Smiling at him, it faltered as I watched tears fill his eyes. Standing up, he leaned over me, gently putting his hands on my arms. Doing the same, he leaned down, allowing me to put my arms around him before he pulled me up against his chest. There was a small amount of pain but nothing that was enough to shorten this moment. He cried into my shoulder as I held him as tightly as I could.<p>

"Everything is going to be okay." I told him softly.

Gently lowering me back against the pillows, he sat on the edge of the bed, gripping my hand as he smiled at me. "You're awake."

"He's gonna be okay." I added.

"I know." He nodded as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you, James Kirk." I grinned at him.

"I love you." He grinned back. "You and Bones are my best friends. I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel less than that."

"Never." I smiled with slightly furrowed brows.

"Good." He nodded. "I've been pretty worried about you two. I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"I know. It sucks and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're awake and that means you're gonna be okay."

"What about Leo?" I asked. "Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet." Jim replied somberly. "But if you are that means he can't be too far behind."

"Where he goes, I go." I said averting my eyes, though it wasn't directed at him.

"Where you go, he goes." Jim replied, meeting them again, gently brushing his fingers across my hair.

"I want to see him." I told him determinedly.

He just looked at me a moment before nodding, "Okay."

Turning off the machines, he helped me pull the lines and IV from my body before getting the wheelchair that was folded in a corner. Slowly helping me into it, I had to hold back a cry of pain before settling into chair, my stomach pulsing with pain from being moved.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Yes." I smiled at him. "Please take me to him."

Nodding, Jim slowly pushed me from the room. It was late and there was no one to stop us. Stopping just two rooms down, I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to see. Slowly pushing me into the room, a small smile crossed my face as I looked at Leo. There was still a tube in his throat but he still looked handsome. Jim moved me as close to the bed as possible. Reaching my hand out, I simply looked at him, my smile growing as I tightly gripped his hand.

"Hey, baby." I said to him sweetly. "I'm out. Now it's your turn."

"You're out?" Jim asked sitting in a chair next to me.

"We were together." I smiled at him before looking back at Leo. "Wherever we were, we were there together. We promised we'd go together. I'm back. I'm okay. It's his turn now."

Slouching in the chair to take the pressure off of my stomach, I ran my fingers up and down his arm. Smiling at him, I sat and waited. He would come back to me. He promised. He would come back.

"Jim?" A voice said from the doorway.

Looking at the doorway, I saw Captain Pike standing there. "Hello, Captain Pike." I smiled at him.

"Grace." He said surprised before a grin crossed his face. "It's good seeing you up and around."

"Thank you." I told him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked stepping into the room.

"Sore. But good." I replied. "Eager for Leo to make it back."

"He'll be back before you know it." The Capitan smiled.

"I know. He promised." I smiled before looking back at Leo. "You promised me, so hurry up."

"Jim." Pike said touching his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Gracie, I'll be right back." Jim smiled, running his hand down my hair before he followed after Pike.

"I'm in good company." I replied softly.

Sitting, waiting, running my fingers up and down his arm, my mind went through everything that had happened in my head while I was unconscious. I knew what had happened. I understood what it meant. But if I could make it out than so could he. We knew what was happening. It was calmer where we were. It was safer. I wanted to be back there. Leo was there. He didn't look good. He had very little color and the peacefulness on his face was like that of the dead. I'd seen that look before in my dreams. His words repeating in my head, 'But I have a feeling that we can't go together.'

"We go together or we don't go at all." I whispered as I leaned forward, ignoring the pain, putting my hand on his cheek. "You have to be okay." I whispered as tears filled my eyes. "I won't be okay unless you wake up. I can't do this alone." A second later my name was yelled from the doorway, making me jump and spin toward the sound, my stomach searing with pain. "God damn it, Ian." I said putting my hand over my wounds, my other on the bed to steady myself.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked rushing into the room. "When did you wake up?"

"Just a little bit ago." I replied.

"Ian!" Jim said rushing to my side, putting his hands on my arms. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Everything all right?" Pike asked with a frown.

"We need to get her back into bed." Ian said reaching for me.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Leave her alone, Ian." Jim shot at him. "She wants to be near him."

"She's not well enough." He retorted.

"I need to be with him." I told him as tears welled in my eyes.

"No. She needs to rest." Ian told me.

"I'm fine."

"Don't talk to her like that." Jim frowned.

"Everyone, let's just calm down." Pike added as he stepped between me, Jim and Ian.

"He needs me." I said gripping Leo's hand, staring at him.

"Grace." Ian said gripping my wrist.

Whipping my head to look at him, Jim pulled me away, shoving Ian as he put distance between me and him. It wasn't a lot of force but I tripped over the wheelchair, falling to the floor, hitting my abdomen on the arm of it on the way down. Pain erupted like a thousand knives. Screaming with pain, Pike scooped me up into his arms.

"Grace!" Jim said rushing to us.

"Give her to me." Ian said feeling him try and take me from Pike.

"Step back!" Pike yelled. "Let's just get her back to her room."

Rushing me out of room, I gripped his shoulder tightly as I put pressure on my stomach, trying to dull the pain. Change it so it didn't hurt so much. But it didn't help. The pain only got worse. Pike laid me in my bed, taking my head in his hands as Ian rushed around the other side. I didn't know what was happening. Starting to feel groggy, other voices entered the room.

"Leo." I said as I rolled my head back and forth, unable to hold on to any sounds. "Leo."

Someone was talking softly to me but I couldn't grasp on to their voice before blackness filled my vision and the voice disappeared.

* * *

><p>There was the sound of waves hitting the shore and I found myself standing on the beach. It was the same spot Leo and I had been in when I agreed to go to his place for the first time. Looking out at the water I saw Leo standing in it nearly to his knees. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and a white button-up that was open and blowing in the breeze. Smiling, I walked into the water, the sound of it making him turn to me. For a moment I just took him in. He was perfect. It was as if nothing happened to him. His nicely toned chest was tan and smooth as I ran my hand down it. He looked at me with a frown on his face.<p>

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." I told him softly.

"You're not supposed to be here." He replied subtly shaking his head.

"Neither are you." I frowned back.

"What did you do?" He asked tightly gripping my arms.

"I didn't do anything." I replied putting my hands on his chest. "Our friends are having a hell of a time dealing with all this and I got in the way. As usual."

"Jesus, Gracie." He said pacing away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Why can't you just wake up?"

"I'm trying!" He yelled at me. "Do you think I want to be here? Do you think that I don't want to wake up, get better, and go home with you? But I don't feel like I'm getting any better. I don't know what to do or where to go. I can't feel the way out of here."

"Then feel me." I told him taking his hands in mine. "I am right here." I added as I put his hand up to my face.

"That's not a good thing." He stated sadly.

Running my hand up and down his arm, I stared into his eyes, "I am here for you. I will not let you die on me. You need to fight, not stand here admiring the view."

"I am fighting." He shot at me.

"No. You're waiting." I shot back at him. "You're not trying at all. I can't fight for the both of us. You need to do this on your own."

"I am fighting!" He yelled gripping my arms again.

"You were going to ask me to marry you and now you've trapped yourself in limbo because you don't want to face what's happening out there."

"Stop it." He told me sadly.

"You say you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me but apparently that was a lie."

"No."

"Then why are you leaving me? It's like you're already gone. If you loved me you'd fight for me. If you loved me you'd stay."

"I'm right here!" He yelled jerking me.

"Are you?" I asked calmly. Sighing, I took his head in my hands. "I see you. I can feel you. But you're not here."

"Don't say that." He told me, now taking my head in his hands. "I can't hear that from you."

"You're not here." I repeated, releasing him.

"I'm with you. I'm always with you." He told me sadly. "Where you go, I go, right?"

"I've always thought so." I smiled at him. "I know you don't think you can do this. But you can. We're okay. All you need to do is leave this place. You need to wake up so we can have the life you've pictured. The life I want. I love you. I need you. I will die without you."

"Me too."

"Then why aren't you kissing me yet?" I smirked at him.

Laughing, he pulled me against his chest, his lips meeting mine. Before I knew it we were naked, making love as the waves crashed against us. Falling to the sand near the shore, we made love as if it was the first and the last time we would. It was amazing. Our pleasure heightened with our emotions and our need for each other. A need that went deeper than anything else. Love. The blinding light started to build again. It was coming. Only this time I wasn't going alone.

* * *

><p>Once again waking to the sound of beeping monitors, I looked at the ceiling, hoping this would end sometime soon. I was groggy, knowing that I had drugs still in my system. Closing my eyes, it took me a moment to realize that there was another set of beeping in the room. One different from mine. Listening to it, it beeped the opposite of mine, making it sound as if they were entwined with each other. Daring to turn my head, I was met with brown eyes staring at me and a smile that made my breath catch. Tears were immediately in my eyes as I smiled back at him, slowly reaching my hand out to him. Doing the same, he gripped my hand tightly. The feeling of his skin was almost euphoric.<p>

"Thank you." He whispered to me.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"For not letting me give up." He replied with a sad tone. "For reminding me what I live for."

"And what is that?" I grinned at him.

"You." He grinned back.

"You could've been awake a long time ago if you'd just remembered that." I scolded.

"I really thought I was going to die, Gracie." He told me softly. "I wasn't trying to give up. My mind was telling me that my wounds were extensive and that I was going to die. I thought I did die."

"That's your problem, baby. You think with your mind because you're a man of science. Sometimes you have to feel things with your heart." I told him gently.

"I feel you." He said and placed a long kiss against my palm.

"That's everything to me." I smiled as tears filled my eyes again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Smiling at each other, staring into each other's eyes, we were home again. Wherever he was, was home. I knew he felt the same and to have him awake was the greatest gift God had given me yet. We had been on deaths door. But now we were healing and we were going to be okay. Though our moment was caught short when commotion was heard outside.

"What's going on out there?" I asked.

"Pike put security on the door. He said something about this being a Starfleet hospital and that the juvenile behavior that had been displayed has no place within its walls." Leo replied.

"Pike is a good man." I replied as I looked out the window. "It sounds like Jim out there." I stated, letting go of Leo's hand so I could prop myself up.

"He's been out there the entire time." Leo told me doing the same. "Pike has strict visiting hours put in place and Jim is always arguing about how he should be exempt."

"Makes sense." I smiled before lying back down, turning onto my side to better look at my boyfriend.

He did the same, smiling at me, "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah. Its luck I didn't get cut on the face." I told him and laughed.

"I'm glad you're making light of it." He told me with a sad smile.

"If I don't it'll drive me crazy. It worked out. He's dead and we're alive." I told him. "If we can't make light of it and move past it than we're never going to make it."

"I know." He smiled at me.

"We'll have the scars to remind us but we're okay. We're going to be okay as long as we're together."

"We are forever." He grinned at me.

"Do you remember me saying that?" I asked.

"I do."

Smiling at him, I was about to go on when the doors opened and Pike came in. "You're both awake." He smiled at us. "Everyone in the hall will be relieved."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You gave us all a scare." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I gave myself one too." I replied. "But it worked out."

"Good things usually do." He stated. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good." I smiled. "Better now that Leo's awake."

"He's been awake for almost a day." Pike told me.

"How long have I been out?" I frowned.

"Almost a day." He smirked. "It was a close call in the operating room. At the same time Leo had crashed. It seemed as if you two came back at the exact same moment and then he woke up. You made it through surgery swimmingly before you were brought back here. We knew it was only a matter of time before you came to." He explained.

"But we're okay?" I frowned harder at him.

"You'll both make a full recovery." He smiled.

"Good." I smiled, feeling a wave of relief. But Pike's smile faltered and he looked at me as if to tell me that there was something more he needed to say. "What is it?"

"Grace." Willow said rushing into the room, stopping Pike from saying anything more.

"Visiting hours must have started." He smiled at me.

"What is it?" I repeated.

Taking my hand he squeezed it tightly. "Later."

Looking at Leo, we shared a concerned look before I smiled at my friend, feigning happiness even though I knew something was still amiss. Willow started talking at top speed as she explained everything that had happened since we were attacked. She seemed to leave nothing out. Some of it was incredibly hard to hear. I didn't need to know that Leo was pulseless when we were found. I didn't need to know that it was so touch and go. I didn't want to think of it. Jim had slipped in and was listening in at the foot of Leo's bed, though he could see what Willow was doing. I tried to hide the agony from crossing my face but he must have seen it.

"Will." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She turned and looked up at him, stopping midsentence. "It's too much." He told her gently.

"She'd tell me if it was too much." She frowned at him before looking back at me.

"It's a bit much, Will." I told her sadly. "It's just really hard to hear right now."

"Okay." She told me with a small smile. "I'm sorry." She said gripping my hand tightly. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Some ice chips would be nice." I told her.

"I'll be right back." She said and rushed off.

"You don't really want those do you?" Jim asked as he pulled a chair up so he was sitting between our beds, able to talk to both of us.

"No." I smiled. "But she can be a bit much sometimes."

"You're telling me." Jim said with raised brows. "I've been dealing with her for days. Fighting her off is more like it."

Laughing lightly, I nodded at him. "She has ambition."

"That's one word for it." Jim stated but smiled.

"Thank you." I said holding my hand out to him.

"Don't thank me." He replied.

"But it was you who saved us. So I thank you whether you like it or not." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for not dying." He smiled back, tears welling in his eyes as he squeezed my hand tightly.

"Anytime." I said and laughed. Then I thought of the kid. "Merlin. Where is he? Is he okay? Are you taking care of him?" I asked hurriedly.

"Merlin's fine. He's at my place." Jim said reassuringly.

"Good." I said relaxing again.

"You both nearly die and when you wake up you're worried about the dog." Jim smiled.

"He's our kid." I smiled at him.

Jim stayed with us until Pike's visiting hours were up. Willow came back with the ice but didn't stay long. I felt as if I'd offended her, but she wanted to talk too much about what happened. I wanted to forget it. Wanted to simply get better and go home. I just hoped I'd still be able to walk through the doors.

Later that night, when the hospital was quiet, Pike returned. I was still awake, Leo having fallen asleep nearly an hour ago. Pike was quiet, smiling as he same and sat on the edge of my bed. Holding my hand up, he took it, gently squeezing it as he looked at me with a saddened expression.

"What else has happened?" I asked him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because I've kicked Dr. Stanton off of your case and feel like it should still come from a friend." He told me slowly and softly.

"Just tell me, Chris." I said using his first name. It seemed as if he was going to get very personal with me. It was only fair that I did the same.

"It's not good." He told me and sighed.

"I'm freaking out here." I told him as I squeezed his hand tightly.

"The knife did severe damage to your abdomen." He told me slowly. I nodded to tell him I was following him. "So much so that, despite the repairs they made, it would be very difficult if not impossible for you to ever become pregnant."

For a moment I took in the news. "Okay." I told him, trying to decide if this was better or worse than what I had been expecting. Looking over at Leo, I knew that it could've been worse. He was alive and as long as we had each other, it didn't matter. We'd be happy adopting to grow our family. Or simply staying the two of us. "Okay." I repeated, meaning it this time as I looked at him a small smile on my face. Though I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes.

"It's not over." Pike told me. "You may heal and they could be completely wrong."

"Either way." I smiled. "Leo is okay. We're both alive. I think that's all that matters. For right now at least."

"You're a strong woman." He smiled back.

"I get it from my father."


End file.
